A survivor in the world of dragons
by Mr. Blackk
Summary: The wrong man in the right place makes all the difference
1. Prolouge

**All the characters and lore belong to their respective creators**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Song lyrics"**_

Day 721

Date: 4/3/2018

Time: 6:49 AM

Location: New Mexico, Santa Fe

* * *

A man in makeshift body armor is scene standing on top a building overlooking a ruined city, he sets down his bags and pulls out a laptop; as it powers up he makes sure his surroundings are secure, he hears the laptop finish its startup as he connects a camera and begins to pull out documents and files from one of his other bags he sits down on some rubble in front of the camera, hits record and begins to speak:

"32 years a pharmaceutical company named gentek began work into curing the world's diseases, they were able to cure minor diseases, but unable to cure the more severe ones; although they found more efficient ways to treat them.

March 12th 2011: 10 researches had begun to work and put funds into creating a miracle cure: one that would cure cancer and other fatal diseases that are so common

October 27th 2014: they had completed their work but needed a test run, after 14 days of searching they found a willing subject; a cancer patient in Kansas who had given up on life and agreed because he believed the cure would kill him.

November 10th 2014: 6:47 PM after signing legal waivers and such the treatment was administered into his bloodstream.

1 hour after administration: he complained of chest pain

Another hour passes: he stated he felt light headed

2 hours pass: he stated that his limbs ached

48 minutes pass: he was strapped down after he began to yell for someone to put him out of his misery as he began to feel severe strain in his body, he passed out shortly after

2 two hours and 42 minutes pass: he awakened with dull ache in his chest, no memory of the pain he experienced earlier

37 minutes pass: he began hyperventilating, and had a massive coughing fit; he called for the doctors to take him to the restroom, he vomited profusely; he seemed disturbed when returned to the room. (Upon investigating the restroom they found a black substance in the sink, later identified as cancerous cells)

53 minutes pass: he informed the research team that he didn't feel any strain when he breathes or feel any sort of pain in his body.

The doctors informed the research team they would take over from here, and would send them any and all information of their inspection.

3 days pass: the research team receives a letter from the hospital informing them that they found no cancerous cells in his body. In 8.3 hours the treatment had removed the cancerous cells in his body and began to heal his body at an abnormal.

Head researcher Mason Christof informed local news networks of their discovery and asked to have an interview, during the interview he praised his colleagues and stated that the treatment will be mass produced and given to hospitals free of any charge.

When questioned on why he would give such a thing away for free; he stated he didn't want to make money off of this, he just wanted help people. Most of his colleagues were on the same page. One man had a different plan, Weiland Smith, a bigoted man who believed that the treatment should only be given to those that "truly deserved to be saved"; he was ignored and berated by his colleagues for being an asshole.

December 1st 2014: During the production of the treatment he had begun his plan; he took a sample and began to tamper with it in the hopes of creating something grand. After 2 and half months of tiring work he had his altered strain of the treatment complete, but needed to find "willing" subjects, he and two others along with some hired hands had begun to abduct the homeless, and anyone unfortunate enough to catch their attention.

After rounding up 100 people (18 of them being children) all of them were put into individual cells with recording equipment in each. Everyone was injected with the altered strain of the treatment; and the experiment began.

Day 1: All of them began to experience various pains in several of the body and 3 people died of sensory overload

Day 8: Some began to act abnormally aggressive, yelling at others through the walls blaming them for what's happening to them

Day 25: some began to experience hallucinations calling out to various people, most likely friends or family

Day 28: 17 people died, they repeatedly beat their heads against the walls of their cells.

Day 42: 57 people had started screaming for unknown reasons; it died down as quickly as it began

Day 60: Almost all of the subjects had lost all sense of self, some acted like rabid animals, while others just sat quietly in their cells watching smith and his colleagues with hungry eyes just waiting.

Day 63: All of those who had lost themselves were rounded up and released in an open area, they proceeded to kill and eat each other with ferocity; after 27 minutes only one remained. He was killed shortly after they collected a blood sample.

Day 65: after all was said and done, only two people remained; A woman and a child. They were subjected to additional testing: pain tolerance, healing rate, endurance, and to see if they were immune to the blood sample taken from the man from the field; it had no negative effects on them. They were killed shortly after smith and his colleagues injected themselves with the altered strain.

Smith had begun to create small containers of his altered strain for later when the treatment would be shipped out.

November 18th 2015: Large quantities of the treatment were ready to be shipped out all around the country, Smith's plan was put into motion; during the night he and his 2 goons had started to put the altered strain into all of the shipments contaminating all of them with the altered strain. The treatment was shipped out with anyone none the wiser of what had happened

February 19th 2016: patient zero (does it still count as patient zero if the original patient zero is dead?) takes a bite out his doctor and some other patients in the intensive care ward. Soon several reports of similar things happening pop up all around the country. When word spread of the strange happenings the shipments were stopped, but it was too late."

The man Stops recording and sighs heavily, dreading to speak of the events of the last 2 years, but people needed to know the all that had happened and his struggles and all those he met. He hit record and resumed his speaking

"This is where my story starts"; he hesitates for a moment, "My family was an average Mexican-American family living in Texas, so don't expect anything too exciting. We got by well enough, I was a C-B student in high school, and my little bro-"He chokes a little on the words fighting back tears, "my little brother, Dominic, was a good kid, sure he was clumsy and loud but he did his best to put a smile on everyone's face. My little sister, Maria, was rather nihilistic, but still an optimist and a decent artist. My parents were the same as anyone's parents, hardworking people who cared for their family and taught their children right from wrong"; he pauses and gives a nostalgic sigh, remembering back to before all this happened

"I think it's important to say I trained with short swords, so I used that as a means of defense during the outbreak, my brother had a rifle that our aunt gave him, he was a decent shot. We got to an evacuation site, one of the few hospitals that didn't receive any shipments of the treatment. When it was time for my family to get evacuated the infected had started to get near the building, there was only enough space for 3 more people on the Evac chopper; me and Dom opted to stay behind much to our parent's protests. We assured them we would get on the next one. By the time it had arrived the hospital was overrun, we chose to help people get out rather than be evacuated ourselves, they were taken with our sister to safety."

He stops speaking and looks around, he feels as if someone is watching him.

"We met up with my cousin, Paul, and his friend Ivan; together we formulated a plan to go to Florida and get a boat, we never really thought ahead of where to take the boat. A bunch of teens with guns, isn't America great? Dom had his rifle, he painted it and carved some quotes into the stock and barrel, Ivan had a lever action shot-gun, also painted, Paul had a desert eagle with the Virgin Mary painted on the grip, he was a pretty religious guy; I had a wakizashi, yup a fucking sword, everyone in our little group had a gun while I had a little sword to protect myself; albeit I was pretty damn good with it."

He goes on to describe their journey and all its trials, from fighting off hordes of infected, to dealing with psychopaths and other assorted things. He spoke of his immunity to the virus, and how they had come up with the idea of creating a cure. They had checked news stations to find if the virus had spread to others countries, surprisingly it hadn't: it was too cold for the infected to continue moving up in Canada, and the border to Mexico had prevented them from going down south. They ran into camps of survivors that given them some supplies to help them on their way, and how Dom usually put their lives at risk when he played the hero in various situations, he begins to talk about a church on a small island in the middle of a lake. He takes on a melancholy look.

"In order to prevent the infected from reaching the island we had to destroy the bridge that connected it to the shore, they had enough supplies to last until they were rescued; explosives were set up around areas of the bridge and we held off the infected to help the demo-man finish setting up the last few. Unfortunately some of the infected slipped through and swarmed him before he could set a timer on the bombs, we had no knowledge on how to set up explosives but we knew that the detonator was in his pockets. My cousin volunteered to stay behind and detonate the explosives, after we argued he just said that we should let his final act be worth something grand"; He chokes on his words as he begins to describe the situation, "He gave me Maria, his deagle, and told to purify the infected as we fought to stay alive. After a tearful departure we fought our way back to shore and reached it just in time to see the bridge go up in flames."

"4 weeks later we're hold up in some store in Mississippi and turned a T.V to check the news for any updates on the situation. A medical team in Nevada attempted to create a cure for the virus; in a worldwide broadcast they injected their "cure" into an infected subject. He stopped struggling against his restraints and began to roar as his skin began to shift as he proceeded to mutate into something terrifying, it escaped and proceeded to mutate other infected individuals causing another kind of hell for survivors. After encountering the mutated it didn't have anything negative affects when one of them had bitten me, although I did grow 4 inches taller." He pulls out a small notebook, "According to Ivan I healed faster than most people should, he was right: the first altered strain my skins endurance and healing rate, the second strain made my bones more durable and of course heal faster than most normal people."

He goes on to explain the mutations that they recorded in his body, along with the various mutations found in the infected ones. He describes more of their journey and a psychotic priest they ran into who believed the infected were gods way of testing those unworthy of living; he would round up people and leave to the infected, he was dealt with quickly.

"During our travels we encountered mercenaries under gentek's payroll, under orders to kill anyone but the immune. Ivan found that out the hard way when we were travelling through Columbus Georgia when we ran into 5 of them. We saw them at a small distance and Ivan ran to them in the hopes of getting some help, they opened fire him without any warning; we returned fire and killed them. We didn't have time to give a burial as the infected were drawn in by the gunfire, although we were able to take his shot-gun, the red curtain as he liked to call it."

He stops recording and sits there in silence, an unbridled look of anger and sadness on his face. He grabs some rocks and throws them in a fit of anger. He proceeds to speak and record.

"It was just me and Dom now"; he pauses and looks around once more, the feeling of being watched is beaming down on him heavily but continues anyway, "we travelled at night to prevent anyone from getting the drop on us; it also made it easier to spot the infected. We were nearing Orlando when we saw a massive horde approaching the city, we had to move quickly to find somewhere to hold out until they scattered. Unfortunately we heard a women calling out for help when we found somewhere to holdout Dom ran off to try and help her, I ran after him to give him some support; but when we found her it was too late, she was already ripped apart by the horde, they turned their attention to us; we fought our way out and got back to our makeshift safe house." He chokes on his words as tears begin to fall from his eyes," I woke up the next morning to find Dom missing from his room, I panicked and began to look all around for him; my search had been fruitless until I heard a familiar song being played form an alleyway. He would usually play it on his iPod whenever we were travelling or relaxing." He is shaking now as he fights the urge to scream in anger, "I found him alone trying to open a door that had an alarm going off on the other side of it. He turned his attention towards me and shuffled my way, I tried getting him to listen to me as I called out to him to remember me, but it was all pointless. When he came close to bite me I shoved to blade through his mouth into his brain preventing any damage to his face. I screamed in anger, grabbed his rifle and began to kill any and all of the infected I saw." He is seething with anger and sadness, shaking with tears streaming down his face as he sobs. "I-I took his body to the safe house and wrapped in a blanket, I found a nice area to bury him, I was going to bury him with his iPod but opted against it because it usually brought him good luck and it tended to play music befitting of the situations we winded up in. I was all alone now with my cousin's gun, his friend's gun, my brother's gun, and my sword; all alone to leave this country behind. Given my location you can tell I didn't stick to the plan, I didn't have any reason to. I had attacked a camp of mercs and gotten the information I needed out of them along with some body armor, the location of the headquarters of gentek was what I wanted to know; it was located in New Mexico it was pretty obvious which building it would be, and so began my journey, my suicide mission of avenging my loved ones."

He tells of his trip back through Georgia to Dallas Texas, how worse they seemed than before. The paintings and such that he put on the armor, although he didn't use all of it, he used enough to keep his body from being seriously damage by fire arms.

"When I arrived at El Paso I found a survivor camp that had been overrun by the infected, I searched inside and found a man's body; in his hands was a revolver most likely a Smith & Wesson 500, he had a note on him that I read; he killed himself after failing to save the people in this camp." He pulls out the gun and shows it to the camera, "as you can see he gave it a little paint job, there are 2 serpents running along the barrel and pentagram on the grip and the gun has a midnight black tint on it, other than that it's a normal gun." He puts it away. "I arrived at my destination; I could see the damned building in the distance looming over the ruins of what it had caused. I waged a one man war against them, they knew I was immune otherwise they would have tried to kill me; I killed at least 50 of them before I was captured." He stops recording and pulls out some food from one of his bags, he "enjoys" a meal of military rations and tap water before resuming.

He recalls his meeting with Smith, the self-proclaimed leader of "humanities next step into greatness", what the madman's plans were and why he had started all of this in the first place. Smith had offered him a position at his side, but he refused. He explained the experiments and torture he was put through as to break his will and any further knowledge they could gain about the mutations in his body.

"16 days of being cut open, having my arms and legs broken, some pieces of my brain being removed; my body had enough and my heart stopped. After a couple hours they decided to have my body incinerated, so I was transported to the disposal bay to be burned to ash. Sometime during the transport my heart restarted and I awoke to find myself on a stretcher. After my initial panic I formulated a plan to get my stuff back and kill everyone here."

He goes into detail of his escape and assault of the security teams and scientists, after he had gotten high level clearance he unleashed their captives and experiments on the security team and anyone that was in the general area they were released from. In one of the containment cells he found Christof sitting in his cell, malnourished and weak yet still able to stand ready to face him. They came to an agreement that Smith must die, and a cure must be made, he got into the room where they kept his equipment and armed himself. He speaks of the assault he waged on his way up to Smith, fighting the infected and any mercenaries that got in his way. He found smith in a meeting room with his two allies conversing their next move, he took a shot with his brother's rifle killing one of them while alerting smith and the other, who ran; he and smith shared a few words before smith had called something into the room.

"Subject X2-5B dubbed "Orion" was made specifically to locate and combat the immune and bring them to smith. Smith ran with his other colleague while I fought 5B, it was a grueling fight because he knew where to hit and how hard to hit. We fought each other to a standstill; I faked my next hit and struck its face with the butt of Dom's rifle to crack the mask it wore." He paused for a moment, "It looked just like Dom, I hesitated and it got the upper hand within those few seconds; I was pinned down before I could react. I struggled for a few minutes as it simply waited for Smith to return and retrieve me, I gave up right there, there was nothing I could do in that situation but struggle at its hold, and just as I accepted my fate Christof came in sigh a handgun and placed a few shots in 5B giving time to slip free; unfortunately 5B had returned fire and hit Christof in his chest, I grabbed my sword and began slashing away: cutting through its chassis and limbs, I pulled out the red-curtain and began to fire tearing apart what remained of the armor, I proceeded to stomp on the head and reduced it to scrap metal. I comforted Christof as he bled out, he informed me that one of the researches is in a safe house in Canada; they could help create a cure."

"I confronted Smith in one of the labs; I kicked down a disposal shaft that led into the incinerator. I got to the roof of the building and saw the other of Smith's allies taking off in a helicopter, I took a few shots and hit the tail rotor causing it to lose control and crash into a nearby building."

He stands and grabs his bags, along with his weapons striking a pose.

"My name is Michael Santiago and I have brought those responsible to justice and avenged my friends, but my work is not done yet" after that Michael stops recording and sighs, "Damn I'm tired, probably should've just made a slide show and emailed it to someone." He notices that the ground beneath him begins to glow. "What the- "before he could finish he is consumed by the light and vanishes from sight.

* * *

Many species looked up to sky as an abnormal aura borealis took up the night sky, but chose to ignore it as they were all too busy celebrating the anniversary of the defeat of an evil being. 7 years ago a dragon named Malefor had attempted to destroy the world, but was stopped by two young dragons before he could succeed, unknown to most he was not dead only imprisoned in the center of the world. Shortly after the aura borealis a meteor shower began, making the anniversary much more memorable.

A group of dragons were travelling through a jungle to get to a city named warfang, unknown to them they were being followed by creatures who held nothing but hatred in their hearts for them and their kind; they would attack soon. Elsewhere a man awakens to finds himself somewhere strange, he is in pain and cannot do much but lay there in complete agony as his body heals itself.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

 **Well let's see if this this flops or not**

 **I'll update when I can if you guys think I should continue, and as always give honest critique and advice.**


	2. Chapter 1

**All characters and lore belong to their respective creators**

"Speech"

"Thought"

" _ **Song lyrics"**_

* * *

"Why am I still conscious?!"Michael groaned in agony

He had been laying down on some rocks for who knows how long waiting for his body to finish healing itself, he felt like he was burned from the inside-out and hit by a semi-truck going over the speed limit.

All he remembered was a light, then falling for a while and then finally hitting the ground hard. From what he could see in his peripheral; he was in a mountainous area, with the grey sky looming over-head with thunder booming in the distance.

"Give or take my spine is cracked in at least 3 places, arms and legs are fucked, a few cracked ribs, a headache, and worst of all I need to pee." it began to rain heavily as he finished his assessment of the damages his body had received.

"Just my luck", he stated in a matter of fact tone.

Over the rain bearing down on the surrounding area and his own strained breathing he heard the song playing on the iPod.

 _ **..and so I sung from my bed: I, I'm ready to die, I'm ready to di~ie, I'm ready to di~i~i~ie…..**_

"PERFECT!"

* * *

"Okay everyone set up camp looks like we can't continue the journey for now." A male voice had spoken from inside a cave someway down the mountain. "Looks like it's going to be heavy storm this time, doesn't seem like it's gonna let up anytime soon."

"At least we found some shelter this time Ascad", a female voice responded, "better then creating a tunnel in a hill and getting us all covered in mud, right?"

Ascad was a large light brown earth dragon, "Hey that could have been worse"; he feigned being offended before putting on amused grin, "I could have brought down more mud on you Frost; because we all know you don't like being dirty." He finished as his grin grew wider remembering fond memories of her overreactions to getting little bits of dirt on her scales.

"Some of us have standards you know", she responded in an annoyed tone, "What would all of the dragons in warfang think of us if we showed up head to claw in mud?", she pauses before put on a small accent, "Look at those uncouth savages mucking up our city, oh their tracking mud into the temple; please remove them before they ruin everything with their filth" she flailed her forelegs dramatically.

"Oh you're just being dramatic", spoke their dark green companion, "from what I've heard the city accepts any who seek refuge within the walls, regardless of their situation. I heard they even accepted that cinder girl a long time ago."

"No doubt she's to blame for what happened all those years ago when the world broke apart", spoke up another inside the cave, "honestly what were they thinking when they accepted her into their city, a monster like that only deserves a slow death."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh flare? Sure she did some bad stuff, but everyone deserves a second chance."

"She caused years of suffering, Terra; she caused countless deaths, and broke so many families apart with all the people she murdered. Worst of all she had the gall to plead innocent and blame someone for "controlling" her!" Flare nearly yelled in frustration.

"Hey now that's all in the past, besides you heard of Malefor right? He probably forced her to do all of that stuff", Ascad countered

"She deserves some redemption flare, you've got to let all of that stuff go." Terra added

"Although I don't whole-heartedly agree, she at least deserves a chance flare." Frost added as well

Flare stared at them in disbelief, and then stomped away in an annoyed huff

"Terra how's that little girl holding up?" Ascad asked changing the subject

"She's doing well, not entirely surprising though, she was on her own for who knows how long." Terra began, "She's warming up to me and talking at least, she told me her name earlier."

"And her name would be…?" frost inquired

"She told me it was Amily," Terra answered, "She didn't tell me much past that."

"That's certainly a strange name for a young dragoness like her, did she tell you anything else Terra?"

"No, but she'll come around eventually."

"One can only hope", Ascad began, "who knows what she went through out the-"

"PERFECT!" a voice seemed to shout from nowhere

After a few seconds of complete silence Terra spoke up

"Anyone else hear that?"

"No Terra I believe everyone but you went deaf within the last 30 seconds and our hearing is just returning now." Frost answered sarcastically

"I think someone is stuck out in the rain, probably higher up on the ridge." Ascad theorized, "They'll find somewhere to sleep or probably find this cave and join us."

"Well if they do let us hope they're civilized enough to clean themselves off before they come in"

"Frost we're in the middle of practically nowhere, I doubt hygiene will be their top priority." Ascad stated

"Well one can hope now can't they?"

* * *

 **4 hours later**

"Well looks like the sun's setting and the storm hasn't let up", Flare stated in an annoyed tone, "Settle in everyone, looks like we're going to have to spend the night here."

"I'll take watch for the night." Terra announced

20 minutes pass as everyone finds a spot to sleep; they each fell asleep as they got comfortable

Terra remained vigilant as the night went on; ensuring that nothing suspicious entered the cave to cause any problems. Sometime passes and she begins to feel sleepy; she gets into a comfortable position and prepares to go to sleep.

… _ **I'M NOT YOUR STANDARD! I'M NOT YOUR VISIONS DIVINE! I AM NO SACRIFICIAL LAMB! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?**_ _ **I̢ ̛͘͠A̵M҉ ̶͢D̸͟È̶͏A̶͟T̸͟H! …**_

She jerked up at the sudden noise and looked around frantically making sure no one had gotten into the cave, after calming down she did a headcount, Ascad hadn't moved, neither had Flare or Frost , she turned her attention to Amily who had been awoken by the noise; she looked terrified and on the verge of tears. Terra spent the next few minutes comforting the young girl; Amily fell asleep after a little small talk, but Terra stayed awake and listened intently to what she was hearing for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 **A couple hours earlier with Michael**

* * *

"It would help if this armor was waterproof too, but noooo it has to be fireproof", Michael complained as he dragged himself along.

"You'd think the assholes that made this armor would have at least put something to prevent the inside from getting cold." He continued to drag himself along, muttering curses along the way. He had regained the feeling in his arms 12 minutes ago and began looking for somewhere to get out of the rain; his current goal was a small cave a little ways ahead.

"It's bad enough I got fucked up this badly, but my stuff is missing too." He mumbled to himself as he continued to drag himself closer to his goal. After a minute or two of crawling and trying not to get dragged down by mini mudslides he had reached his destination and just plopped down on the spot.

"2 hours, 2 damned hours of lying in the mud with rain hitting my face, at least 18 minutes of crawling on sore arms; and I may just die of hypothermia," He growled angrily before chuckling to himself. "Heh, I kill who knows how many people and walking corpses and I die because I got covered in cold water."

Flipping himself onto his back Michael relaxed slightly

"It could always be worse", he mused "I could be surrounded by the infected, or still in the research labs, or in the basement of those cannibals."

He shuddered at the memory, around the 7th week of their journey he and the others were abducted a group of cannibals.

"What the hell did that fat bastard say to Dom that shook him up so badly anyway?" he started, "Dom…"

"I hope you're in a better place little brother, you deserve peace." he sighed, "Meanwhile I have to do some heroics and prevent the destruction of the human race."

He attempted to move his legs, no movement followed.

"Guess I'm stuck until I'm fixed, it would help if I could take off this damned armor", he complained, "I'm freezing my ass off and this thing is only making it worse."

His eyes felt heavy as he let out a yawn, his shoot wide open afterwards

"Gotta stay awake", he said in a panicked tone, "If you sleep when you're cold you die, right?"

To make things worse the iPod began playing the soothing toon of a music box

"Can't….sleep…need to stay", he yawned, "awake….going to…die if I fall asleep…"

You can only fight your body's natural functions for so long, Michael fell asleep.

Unfortunately that sleep didn't last long because Michael had that dream where you fall down and wake up just before impact.

"FUCK" he shouted as he sat up quickly, a loud snap was heard as this movement followed.

He let out a squeak of pain followed by a long wheezy exhale

The pain he felt ripped his attention away from his surroundings, he didn't try to stop the song currently playing.

… _ **I'm not your gateway! I'm not your prodigal son! I am the vile lesser-than! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!...**_

He laid back down and looked at the "ceiling" of his little spot, no longer worried about hypothermia, just letting music blare as he finally went back to sleep.

* * *

 **8 hours later-back with the dragons**

"Alright everyone rise and shine", Ascad announced, "Sun's up and the storm has cleared."

"Finally, sleeping on this rock did no good for my scales." Frost stated

"Frost it's too early in the morning for this." Flare said in an annoyed tone

"What? I'm just saying sleeping on this rock made my scales sore."

"Oh…well yeah, that tends to happen when you sleep on rocks."

"Terra time to-"

"I'm up already, I heard you the first time Ascad." Terra spoke up from her spot looking a little ragged

"You okay Terra? You look like you didn't get much sleep."

"Just had a little trouble sleeping last night Flare, nothing wrong really." That was a small lie on her part

"If you need more time Terra we can-", Ascad began

"No, no, let's keep going", Terra interrupted, "We have a city to get to, and besides; if I do collapse I'm sure Frost can carry me."

"Why do **I** have to carry you?" Frost inquired, "I'm sure Ascad and Flare are more than capable of carrying you."

"Because you haven't really contributed much to our journey Frost." Terra responded in a matter of fact tone

"Whoa, sensing a little hostility there Terra." Flare said, taken back a little by Terra's words

"It's just that every time we go somewhere she just-", Terra began

"Now's not the time or place for this", Ascad interrupted before an argument could break out between Terra and Frost, "We have a journey to continue on with now don't we?"

"You're totally right Ascad!" Flare quickly added, "It would be great if we could continue travelling now, right Amily?"

Amily shrank back a little before nodding.

"See Terra, even Amily wants to keep moving without some unnecessary squabbling right now!" Flare spoke, interrupting Terra before she could respond

"It's agreed then, we move now without any unnecessary distractions." Ascad said as he picked up Amily and placed her on his back while rushing out of the cave

"Well come on Terra, don't keep us waiting" Flare called over her shoulder as she ran out of the cave

Only Terra and Frost remained in the cave, there was an uncomfortable silence until Frost spoke up

"Well Terra we're alone now; what did you want to say?" Frost inquired in an accusing tone

"Well…it's just that-", before she could finish her sentence a ghostly wail of agony echoed through the cave.

Both dragonesses froze in fear, looked at each other, then sprinted out of the cave towards their companions

"Nice of you two to join us out here." Flare commented as the two of them nearly tripped over each other

"Come on everyone, we've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to reach warfang." Ascad announced

And so their journey had continued, although they were delayed, they continued with just as much enthusiasm.

After they got a good distance, Terra looked back at the mountain and saw something standing just above the entrance to the cave they were resting in; it looked like it was watching them leave.

"Hey Terra you ok?" Flare asked, "You seem a little distracted."

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing flare, just thought I saw something."

"Well come on we're wasting daylight!"

Terra looks back and still sees that it's still standing there; she walks ahead a couple feet and looks back once more to see it has disappeared.

After an hour or two of walking Terra thought back to the cave, and the music she heard. She hadn't heard anything like in all her life: sometimes it was just rhythms, most of the time words would accompany them, with some emotion befitting the rhythms. She began to hum one of the songs she heard.

" _ **What if today was your last, if tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_ " she sang silently to herself as she continued walking

* * *

 **Back with Michael, around the time Ascad, Flare, and Amily left the cave**

Michael awoke feeling very sore

"Argh, it feels like I slept on a damn-", he looks around, "Huh, I really did sleep on a rock."

He rose from his resting place; the sound of his bones popping from the lack of movement was very clear in the empty cave. He did a few stretches and listened to his bones popping for any kind of complications.

His back stung a little as he stood at full height, he did a little twist and felt an extreme amount of pain shoot through his body in that short movement.

He let out a pained yell.

After regaining his composure he took off the torso of the body armor and inspected his arms for any complications.

"Only bruises and small scars on the skin, surprised my arms aren't ingrown or something." Then he thought back to the labs, "Right, Dr. Young's notes said something about metal tubing or some shit to keep my limbs from deforming in their experiments. Thanks assholes."

He put the armor piece back on and did the same with his legs, no differences were evident; he then looked at the entrance of the cave

"Well no sense in staying here, time to get going." He said as he stepped out of his little cave

Upon stepping out, he shielded his from the sun light; after his eyes adjusted he got a good view of the landscape around him, nothing but rocks around his area and an expanding forest below, as far as the eye can see.

"Great, the wilderness; getting my stuff back is going to be such…..wait don't I have a-", he said as he reached into the pockets of the armor and pulls out a small object, "tracking device."

He hits the button and waits for the device to pick up on the beacons on his gear, 4 pings resonate from the machine shortly afterwards. He looks at which beacons responded.

"Well that was fast; huh, looks two of them are right….above me?" he turned and looked upwards, just in time to get hit in the face with his own revolver. A crunch could be heard from the impact.

"AGH, damn it, my head." He said as he put a hand to his forehead, then bent down to pick up the fallen weapon; only to get hit in the back with something else.

"It's times like this I think I'm just cursed." He said as he got up and looked at the second object, "Alright which bag is this?"

He bent down and undid the zipper and inspected the contents of the bag.

"Explosives, that's just great."

After counting the contents in the bag, and checking the ammunition within the revolver's cylinder; he pulled out the tracker and hit the button again to check the distance from the other two beacons.

"Hmmm, not that far then, just gotta go down the ridge and check."

He walked along a path leading to small cliff side and looked out onto the forest ahead of him.

"Man, look at that view. Now's not the time for sightseeing." He checked the tracker again, "below me."

He found a safe way down the cliff side and found it was an entrance to a large cave; he picked up rock and threw it into the cave and hid in some bushes. He heard it hit the ground, and he waited for something to come out.

"Well, guess it's empty," he stated after waiting a few minutes, "Time to get my stuff."

After getting up from his hiding place; he walked into the cave without hesitation. The first thing he noticed was how unnaturally warm it was, like a large fire was burning here and just stopped. He pulled out the tracker and hit the button again, he was close.

"Alright, they're right here." He said as he put the tracker into his pocket. "Under some rocks of course."

After removing the rocks he looked at what was underneath.

"Perfect, my electronic equipment, Ivan's notebook and the curtain", he said as he picked up the shotgun, "doesn't look like anything is damaged."

He opened the bag and checked its contents, everything was in check: The laptop, 1ft extension plug, and the camera.

"The most important one." He said as he pulled out a rectangular item, "The "universal" solar charger, capable of charging any electronic equipment that can be charged. You sure were a smart one Daniel, if only you didn't try to kill us; you would have been really helpful."

After inspecting his electronic equipment for any damages, he plugged the iPod into the charger and waited until it was fully charged.

An hour passed as he got ready to leave, he theorized where he was while waiting for the iPod to finish charging.

"Okay Michael you're either:

A) Somewhere in America after some gentek mercs found you on the roof.

B) You're dead, and in purgatory waiting for judgement…..most likely being sent to hell.

C) You were abducted by aliens who have dropped you onto a planet that is full of jungles and plant life, and you will be hunted for sport."

"Well we'll figure it out over time now won't we?" He said as he packed his gear and walked out of the cave.

"Let's see how far we have to go to get everything else back." He said as he adjusted the detection range on the tracker.

The journey begins

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Michael's equipment**

 **Hades (revolver): 2 bullets**

 **Red-curtain (shotgun): 0 shells**

 **Body armor w/ helmet**

 **Ivan's journal**

 **Dom's iPod**

 **The laptop and camera**

 **7 fragmentation grenades**

 **3 semtex grenades**

 **4 flash grenades**

 **2 incendiary grenades**

" **Universal" charger**

 **Assorted cables**


	3. Recording 4

This is the audio diary of Dr. Kim Young, head gentek researcher under Weiland Smith's employment

 **Recording #4**

* * *

Earlier today some jackass decided to attack the main building; they were dealt pretty quickly and brought into the research labs so the others and I can continue our work.

I asked security chief Horrigan what had happened since she looked pretty pissed off about it; turns out they killed fifty-six members of the security team that was sent to subdue him.

I asked why she didn't just give the kill order; apparently Smith ordered that anyone that comes around the building should be brought into the research labs for testing, I'm not one to argue with him…but that seems like a really bad idea.

* * *

 ***the recording stops***

* * *

Update: it's been about five hours since I recorded.

Smith approached me with some files; he seemed a little aggravated as he handed them to me and gave me my next task.

He wants me to run a few experiments on the person they brought in.

The usual stuff: pain tolerance, regenerative abilities, reflexes, cardio…why does Smith waste time and money when he looks into "regenerative abilities", all the people die the same anyway, does Smith expect anything different from this one?

I looked over the file on the way to the containment lab.

 **Sex: Male**

 **Last name: Santiago**

 **First name: Michael**

 **Race: Hispanic**

 **Estimated age: twenty-two**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Weight: 248lbs**

 **Appearance: Subject has lightly tanned skin, short shaggy black hair, and brown eyes, his body is well built with visible muscle, the few scars and bite marks on his body suggest he is a capable fighter.**

 **He had several weapons with him when he was brought in.**

 **A Smith & Wesson revolver with a paint job, a desert eagle with the Virgin Mary painted onto it, 1887 "T-series" shotgun that had some painting on it, a .308 caliber bolt action rifle with painting, and a short sword; there were plenty of supplies in those bags of his.**

Something tells me he didn't paint those weapons himself, but that's not my concern.

Upon arriving at the research lab I saw Dr. Borous was having an argument with Horrigan, afterwards I asked Borous what had happened before I arrived.

Apparently Horrigan decided to cut Santiago's cheek open for a good laugh; sometimes I really hate that bitch, but she does get results; albeit pretty messy.

I entered cell 83 to see him trying to get out of his restraints, I watched him struggle for a little bit before I hit a nearby switch and sent a small electric shock through his restraints.

He looked my way and his face contorted to rage, I got a good look at his face; no visible scars aside from his torn cheek.

He cursed me out for a good five minutes, and began trying to escape his restraints again; I hit the switch again and shocked him, but that didn't do anything because he kept cursing and trashing against his restraints, I increased the wattage and that stopped him…for now.

I left the cell to gather supplies to help me conduct the necessary experiments; I came back after I got the smaller items and placed an order for the larger ones.

I came back to the cell and expected him to be trying to escape from the restraints again; surprisingly he was asleep or most likely passed out.

I set the small items on the table and waited for the larger materials to arrive while I watched him sleep.

He woke up as some of the other items were brought in, I got a good look at his face again.

His cheek had completely healed, give or take an hour after it was cut; it had healed completely, a small scar could barely be seen on his cheek.

This one is going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Filler because writer's block**


	4. Chapter 2

***Insert Disclaimer***

"Speech"

" _Thought_ "

 _ **Song lyrics**_

* * *

A deer grazes peacefully on some grass in a vast densely packed forest; it listens closely to its surroundings for any dangers coming from any direction as it grazes.

A sound to its left grabs its attention, it looks as it gets ready to run, and seeing there is nothing there it resumes its grazing. Another sound resonates from the left, it is more cautious when it looks, before it can make another move a large figure drops onto it from a nearby tree crushing it and preventing any movement.

Before the deer could process what just happened, a pair of hands grabs below the snout and grabs the back of its head, then snaps its neck in one fluent motion.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Michael panted as he stood up from the deer, "Figured I'd miss the damned thing and just hit the ground, ha once again video games have taught me something useful."

He rose up from the deer corpse and thought over his next move, after a little deliberation Michael decided to take the body back to his camp for a meal, putting it onto his shoulder and began walking back.

"Really wish I had my sword, but I guess a sharpened branch will suffice for now." He said as he walked

After a few minutes of silence he began to hum and sing to himself

" _ **Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away; Where innocence is burned, in flames; A million mile from home, I'm walk-**_ shit", he trips over something sticking out of the ground, the deer corpse crushes him as he is laid out.

"Hmm, even if you're sure you're safe don't assume you truly are Michael." He mumbled to himself as he began wiggling his way from beneath the body that was on him.

After about 30 seconds of wiggling on the ground Michael freed himself.

"Ok, what the hell", he turned to see what had tripped him, "did I trip…is that a ruby?"

In front of him was a rather large red gem, in fact it looked like a cluster of gems resting there in the forest.

"Wait that doesn't make sense, why would minerals like gems be growing in a forest and shine like that when….eh fuck it; what do I know about geology, I didn't have any reason to study rocks, plus I just air-assassinated a deer."

He gives the cluster a good kick expecting it to hurt his foot, but much to his surprise it broke like it were brittle rock candy; he picks up the pieces and inspects them closely, then puts them into his pockets

"They're worth something to someone." He said as he picked up the deer corpse and resumed his walk

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Amily watched the sun setting in the distance; Flare and Ascad went off to hunt for a meal while Frost and Terra tidied up the area where they would set up camp for the night.

It had been a rather uneventful last few days of their journey, aside from Frost's overdramatic reactions to bugs or some mud on her scales.

The only thing that actually seemed interesting too Amily was every few nights when she woke up she would see Terra was awake as well, and it looked like she was trying to find something with the way she was looking around; she would sometimes hum and sing to herself in the late night.

With nothing to do for any fun, Amily sat and debated with herself as she sat and watched Terra and Frost working; should she go off and explore the surrounding area, or should she stay here in the relative safety of stranger's and remain bored?

In the end her childish curiosity got the better of her, so while Terra and Frost's backs were turned to her; she went off into the woods.

In truth she didn't really expect anything to happen while she looked around; maybe she would see some pretty flowers or something to keep herself entertained; she saw a family of rabbits hopping about, but they quickly retreated to the underground when they noticed her; further on she saw some deer and other wildlife run by, a patch of flowers bloomed in the setting sun light giving them an interesting glow effect.

As is turns out going into the woods was incredibly boring, but none-the-less she ventured onwards in the hopes of finding something to cure her boredom, she also hoped she wouldn't run into something dangerous.

She continued her small trek through the forest even though her gut told her to go back to the others, but she wouldn't deterred by her fears. As she walked it began to get eerily quiet, she couldn't hear the birds or small animals that she heard so loudly just minutes ago; in fact all she could hear was the wind and her own breaths echoing through the trees.

She noticed the sun had set at this point as the moon was shining overhead, she decided it was time to head back to camp with others; but just as she was about to turn back, she noticed something glowing a bright blue from behind a bush further away. She didn't know why, but she just felt drawn to the glow the longer she looked at it.

All other thoughts left her as she began walking towards the glow, it seemed to dim as she got closer but remained bright enough to be seen in the darkness. As she neared the bush she hesitated a little, something could be trying to hurt her and it used this light to draw her in; but she pushed aside her fears and doubts.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, charged headfirst into the bush expecting to hit someone, but all she wound up hitting was a large tree on the other side of the bush.

The impact disoriented her and sent her into a panic for a few seconds, but she regained her wits and focused on her current surroundings; it was almost too dark to see anything further ahead, the trees prevented the moonlight from shining down on where she was, the only thing that served as a light source was the glowing that was to her left. She began having second thoughts about this whole decision; but she brushed those thoughts aside and began walking towards the glow once again, increasing her original pace just so she could see what it was already.

When she reached her destination she was a little disappointed at what she saw: it was just a big glowing rock growing out of the grass, but she walked closer anyway and upon a closer look, it looked more like a big jewel of some sort. She decided to inspect it closely for anything interesting; first she gave it an experimental poke, when nothing happened she rested her claw against it. The gem radiated some sort of power as it glowed its blue glow.

"Maybe I can give this to Terra…" she said to herself, "she has been really nice to me."

She put both her claws on the sides of the blue gem and pulled, but it didn't move; she tried again and again, but it didn't budge to her attempts. She had almost given up hope before an idea came to mind; she took a few steps back and rammed the gem cluster, shattering it into the small pieces.

She tried to pick up the small shards, but they seemed to fade away as she touched them; feeling a little discouraged she looked around for another cluster, and found one further to the left, but this was one was purple, but that didn't stop her from breaking it. The process of breaking and absorbing the gems' energy continued for a few minutes until she saw that there was only one left.

"At this rate I'll never get Terra a gift", she pouted as she approached the cluster, "please don't disappear, please don't disappear PLEASE!" she said as she rammed the last cluster, it scattered and she tried to grab them; but just like the others they faded as she touched them.

She fell in into dejected state as she walked over to the last shard that she could see, and as she approached the shard she noticed it was resting on something.

The shard was resting on some bag that seemed to just be sitting there in the moonlight. She began walking forward to collect the shard and inspect the bag, but stopped when she felt her claw press against something very cold and hard on the ground.

Before Amily could do anything else, a couple of familiar voices called out to her

"Amily! Where are you?!"

"Amily!"

"Amily dear, please tell us where you are."

She called out to them, and just as she did; a small burst of fire lit up the night sky, illuminating the figures approaching by air.

Terra was the first to land, and embrace Amily in a big smothering hug…

"Oh thank the ancestors you're okay! Please don't run off like that again, you had me so worried!" she said while crushing the poor girl in her loving embrace

"Uh Terra, I think you're actually hurting her right now…" Flare spoke up, "doesn't look like she's breathing with the way you're crushing her."

Terra ignored Flare's concerns and continued to smother the poor girl in her dragonly bosom; then after a short struggle, Ascad separated the two before Amily could die of asphyxiation or being crushed.

"Amily, could you please tell us what possessed you to go off into the wilderness like that?" Frost asked before anything else could happen.

"I just- I… I got…" Amily stammered out, not able to create an answer for her actions

"That doesn't matter right now", Ascad butted in, "what matters is that she's safe and sound."

"She probably got bored of watching you two anyway." Flare added, "I would probably have done the same thing if I were stuck with you two."

Terra glared at Flare, but didn't argue with her. She picked up Amily and began flapping her wings, the others followed suit and soon they all took off in the direction of their camp.

As they flew Amily looked back at the area where they took off from and saw that something was watching them leave, she didn't say anything about it to avoid distracting the others.

They all arrived at camp, enjoyed a meal of deer meat; and then got comfortable, Terra held Amily close to her while they went to sleep for the night.

Terra remained awake long after everyone else had fallen asleep, hoping to hear the music once more; but nothing had happened, like many nights before.

* * *

 **Michael- about 27 minutes before they picked up Amily**

"Alright, not too far now", Michael said as he trudged through the dark woods, looking at the tracker in his left hand, "two beacons, just like last time."

In his other hand was a very sharp stick; attached to the sharp end of the stick was some burned deer meat. He brought the stick up to his face and took a hesitant bite of the burned meat.

"Please let one of the bags be food." He moped as he walked, resisting the urge to gag while he chewed the meat, "Should've just eaten this damned thing raw, but that probably would've been worse."

He pocketed the tracker and kept walking, all-the-while running many theories through his head about his possible location.

" _Pretty sure I'm not in the U.S anymore; the laptop hasn't been able to pick up any internet connections, and I don't hear the usual gun-fire from survivors. Probably in Australia, but I haven't been attacked by the king spiders or god knows what else is on that island…wait there aren't forests in Australia, only one big-ass jungle._ "

He tripped over a log, hitting his head against a nearby tree; then got back onto his feet, rubbing his forehead

" _Hmm, I can't be dead; I shouldn't be able to feel pain if I were, unless of course I am in hell and being lost in the wilderness is my personal hell…but that's stupid._ "

The last of his theories came to mind as he checked the tracker one more time

" _Am I really in a different world? Were Ivan's ramblings about rifts opening in the space-time-continuum actually true?"_ he pushed those thoughts aside _, "that's not important right now. First I need to stay alive and figure out what the hell is going on."_

Michael gripped his stomach as he heard it disagreeing with his previous meal.

"Hn, gonna need to dig a hole after I get my stuff."

Putting the tracker into his pocket once more, and grabbing the revolver from its holster, Michael went off to the direction the two beacons were detected

The walk was a relatively quiet one, aside from the sounds of nocturnal creatures, and his internal functions gurgling.

As he neared his destination, a sudden noise rang through the night air

He crouched down in a nearby bush, then stalked towards the sound's origins; revolver ready as a bluff, along with the murder stick ready to stab. The area ahead barely illuminated by the moonlight, he just stared at what he saw, baffled and awestruck, jabbing himself with the stick to see if he was hallucinating.

In front of him was what could best be described as a big-ass lizard, or if you're a fantasy geek; an honest to god dragon, wings and all. Given the size of the dragon before him, it is a child, unless the populace of dragons is small as hell; he can't make out any major colors due to the moon bathing everything in its pale color. He saw it begin to approach the bag, but stopped when he heard a clink of metal. He squinted at the dragon's left foreleg, and saw the light being reflected off of something in the dirt; but before anything else could happen, a blinding light lit up the night sky.

Michael brought his right arm up to cover his eyes as he stumbled back, nearly falling on his ass in the process.

"Doesn't look like she's breathing with the way you're crushing her." He heard a female say

His eyes recovered from the flash blindness, and he nearly let out a shout of surprise. There were more dragons, bigger than the one he saw originally, there was a big tannish one, a bright orange one, a light green one, and one that looked kinda silver; the original one he saw was a shade of crimson.

They conversed amongst themselves; Michael didn't pay attention to what was said, only the voices and who they came from. The silver one spoke first, her voice had a little posh accent; the small spoke next, her voice barely audible; the tan one spoke, his voice rather commanding yet compassionate, the orange one spoke up, her voice rather snarky. There was silence for a couple seconds, then the green one picked up the small one and began flapping its wings, the others did the same and soon they were all airborne, and took off in some direction.

Michael came out from his hiding spot and watched them go, eyes fixated on them; awestruck

"Oh what the fu-, ha mm, well I guess…uh…looks like you were right Ivan…again."

After regaining his composure, he checked where the small dragon had stepped.

"Maria", he said as he picked up the gun, and then dusted it off, "going to give you a proper cleaning later."

He checked the gun's magazine

"Alright", he said as he turned to the bag, "please be food, please be food, please be food. PLEASE!"

He slowly opened the bag, preparing to be disappointed. In the bag were military rations and assorted dry goods, along with tap water and medical supplies.

Michael let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like I can enjoy a decent meal for a while."

He felt his stomach lurch forward, and gurgle loudly

"Gah, first let's go dig a hole."

After taking care of his business, Michael decided to follow in the direction the dragons flew off towards, because he lost track of where he set up his camp.

"Fuck", he muttered under his breath, "Oh well, at least I thought ahead and brought my stuff with me anyway."

* * *

 **End of chapter 2**

 **This took waaaaay too long**

* * *

 **Michael's equipment:**

 **Hades (revolver): 2 bullets**

 **Red-curtain (shotgun): 0 shells**

 **Maria (desert eagle): 4 shots left in current magazine, no extra magazines**

 **Murder stick: Still sharp**

 **Body armor w/ helmet**

 **Ivan's journal**

 **Dom's iPod**

 **The laptop and camera**

 **7 fragmentation grenades**

 **3 semtex grenades**

 **4 flash grenades**

 **2 incendiary grenades**

" **Universal" charger**

 **Assorted cables**

 **Food: should last another 8 days**

 **Water: until the end of time**

 **Stimpaks: 19 needles**

 **Morphine: 5 needles**

 **Heavy gauze: 18 patches**

 **Alcohol/disinfectants: 2 bottles (small)**

 **Adrenaline shots: 5**


	5. Chapter 3

***Declaimer: spawn point***

"Speech"

" _Thought_ "

 _ **Song Lyrics**_

* * *

Day: I lost track

Location:?

Time: 7:28 AM

* * *

Michael sits under a shady tree in the thick forest, a large expansive bush makes it harder to see him; even with the sun shining overhead.

In front of him is his laptop, with the camera recording his current video-diary entry.

"I've been uh following them for about 4 days now, kinda surprised they haven't noticed me trailing behind them yet.

I was pretty damned surprised when I saw them on that first day, well night; I managed to find where they were camping, you'd think they would keep watch around their camp but no they were all asleep, so I hid somewhere close to their camp.

After they woke up; I watched them go about their day, along with their interactions with each other.

Here's a rather broad summary of what I've gathered:

The male one's name is Ascad, his scales are a light-brown-tannish color; he seems to be the leader of their pack…herd...group…flock…whatever, he's got this air of intimidation about him. He does his best to keep morale up.

The silver female is named Frost; she seems like a high-maintenance girl…dragon-lady...doesn't seem like she contributes much to their group in terms of labor or hunting, but she does make sure everyone else keeps clean, that much I can say.

The orange-ish female is named Flare; she seems like the second in command, seems like a bit of a show-off with how I've seen her act, probably Ascad's mate…err…don't know why I said that.

The green female is named Terra; she seems rather maternal, given she is the only one who spends anytime with the young one of their group, occasionally I hear her hum some songs…very familiar songs…I probably should have gotten some head-phones a long time ago, but that would've screwed me over in the long run, she seems friendly enough.

The child amongst them is named Amelia or something like that, she is crimson colored; she doesn't talk to the others as much as she talks to Terra, I speculate she's probably Terra's daughter, but she doesn't have similar coloring to Terra; nor does she call her "mom", she might be some kid they picked up while they were travelling. Out of everyone she has actually seen me, she caught me in a moment of…saw me in a…caught…uhhhhhhhh… I'm not going to lie about it; she caught me after I was done taking a crap, that's all there is that little story."

Michael picks up the camera and points it towards the outside of the bush, focusing on Ascad and the others sleeping in their camp.

"I plan on approaching them today; fingers crossed they don't try to kill me and will allow me to travel with them to wherever it is they're going, but if push comes to shove I'm pretty sure I can take a few well-placed shots to kill at least two of them; hopefully it doesn't come to that", he yawns, "this is Michael Santiago, signing off."

He stops recording, unplugs the camera, folds the laptop, and places the two into their designated bag. After checking his equipment for any problems, he sits in a position that gives him full view of everyone in the camp. He sits there waiting for them to wake up so he can introduce himself, while also contemplating various combat scenarios if things go sour, but he ends up falling asleep long before they wake.

 **Ascad- 2 hour 52 minutes later (incoming shitty attempt at writing romance :[ )**

* * *

As everyone walked through the "bad-plot-development-forest"; Ascad and Flare were further ahead of everyone, keeping an eye out for trouble

"Soooo…Ascad, what do you plan on doing once we get to Warfang?" Flare asked as she walked alongside Ascad

"Well who knows; I might settle down, find a nice girl", he said as he gave her a knowing look, "maybe I could start a family."

"I thought about doing the same you know; settling down and starting a family", Flare replied, "except you know…not with a girl…because…that would be kind of…impossible…"

Ascad chuckles at seeing her so flustered

"Hey now, get your own dream", he said jokingly, "although, I want you to help me accomplish my dream."

"I…uh …what?" she stammered, growing even more flustered

"I want you to help me find a "suitable mate" to bear my children", he said as he put on a rather pompous tone and struck a dramatic pose, "it cannot be some commoner for I am a prince amongst princes hmmmmm; my bloodline cannot be sullied with mud-blood, NYEH!"

"I…yo…u…you jerk." Flare said as she playfully swatted him, before clearing her throat and attempting to copy the accent, "you shouldn't play with a gal's emotions like that your highness; it is very unfitting for someone with such a high rank as yourself."

"What!?" he said dumbfounded, then coughed awkwardly and regained his composure, "I…err, whatever do you mean by that madam? Do you implore that you hold such emotions for me? That you wish to experience coitus with a prince? "

"Oh no my lord; I'm but a simple maiden who could never capture your eyes."

"Hmm, maybe yo-"

"Okay can we stop with these voices? It's getting kind of annoying." Flare interrupted before he could finish his spiel, looking down as she spoke up, "Look Ascad, we've been travelling for about three months now and I just want…I just…I'm not going to make a long speech; I love you Ascad, you're strong, you know how to make me happy, you're compassionate; and if you want, I will help you accomplish your dream of starting a family."

Ascad said nothing as he looked at her; he put a claw to her chin and lifted her head to look at him. The two looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Finally" Frost nearly shouted as she approached the two, "You do not know how painful it was watching you two fumble about with your little on-off romance."

The two freeze up as they remembered the others were trailing behind

"I mean it was cute at first, but then it was a little weird, and then it got a little annoying with you two just casting each other a little sideways glance every so often or the little awkward small talk."

The pair simply stood there, embarrassed and sputtering half-baked responses and excuses as Terra caught up.

"It was pretty obvious that you two had your eyes on each other." Terra added, "It's nice to see you've finally admitted it."

The two of them just went dead-silent, and then Flare looked at Amily expecting her to chime in as well; Amily hid behind Terra before speaking up

"It…It's nice that you two like each other." She stammered out

There was a long uncomfortable silence that filled the air as they all just stood there for what felt like hours.

"Look you two can get lovey-dovey when we get to Warfang, but for now let's just keep going; we only have four days left until we get there on foot, right Ascad?" Frost spoke up, breaking the silence as she walked past the two.

"I…uh…yeah four days" Ascad mumbled awkwardly

Terra followed behind Frost, Amily trailing behind her closely.

"Grown-ups are weird." Amily quietly said to Terra

"And how." Was Terra's amused response

The two would-be lovers just stood there for a few seconds until Flare started walking ahead.

"Eve…everything I said is true Ascad, I love you." She said over her shoulder, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'll hold you to that." Ascad said as he began walking, picking up his pace to walk alongside Flare

And so their journey, somewhat awkwardly, continued.

* * *

Another 30 minutes had passed as they continued their trek. (I'm running out of words to describe walking)

"Ancestors, how big is this damned forest?!" Flare shouted, running off to head-butt a nearby tree out of sheer frustration

"I think we're nearing the edge of the forest." Frost answered, walking around the path of the collapsing tree

"Should we just take a break?" Terra asked

"No." Ascad replied, "We've been in this forest long enough. Once we get out, we can take a break."

"Yeah let's just keep going", Flare said as she rejoined them, "I'm getting really tired of seeing trees."

Another couple minutes pass as they continued onward, they came across a clearing that gave them a clear view of the forest's edge; they quickened their pace as to reach the exit of this damnable forest; a feeling of Deja-vu washed over Amily as dread filled the others when they finally reached the edge of the forest and saw something was waiting there for them; a lot somethings they hoped to never see again.

Apes, at least 18 of them just stood there at the edge of the forest; watching them approach, as if they've been standing there for days just waiting for them to come

Ascad got a good look at each of the apes as he and the others approached cautiously; most of their armors seemed hastily put together and it looked like most of them hadn't gotten any sleep in the past couple of days.

The one that caught his attention the most was the biggest one amongst them; his armor looked professionally made as it reflected the sunlight and looked untarnished by any kind of mess.

Then he saw the flag they flew; 3 spears being run through a dragon's body: one starts at the chin going into the back of the head, the next going through the neck, the last one run through the chest frame.

The snapping of leaves and twigs brought his attention to the area behind him and the others as 27 more apes appeared out of the undergrowth from all sides, ensuring that there could be no escapec.

"Could you let us through?" Frost ventured to ask, "We have no quarrel with you, just let us pass and we can go our separate ways."

The large ape said nothing as he put on his helmet, not looking away from them.

"Wait, didn't you guys used to work for uh…err what was his name again…Malefor right?" Ascad spoke up, "He's dead, and you guys know that right? That means you don't have to do the guys dirty work anymore."

An uncomfortable silence filled the area as Ascad finished speaking

"Thirty-two", the large ape spoke, his voice sounding rather hollow, "we've collected thirty-two thus far, should fortune favor us, that number will become thirty-seven; thirteen more after that and our master will be free."

Upon finishing those last words, the apes around them drew their weapons and took combat stances.

Flare, Ascad, and Terra assumed combat stances as well; Frost on the other hand looked lost in thought.

"What's the point in fighting us?" The large ape asked as he chuckled, "Surely you cannot hope to kill us all."

Even more apes came out of the under growth, their numbers equaling at least 62 now

Amily hid behind Terra as everyone, but Frost (who had a look of understanding), prepared for a counter attack.

"Terra", Frost called to her quietly, "I'm going to clear a path, when I give the word; take Amily and run."

Terra lost focus on her current target and turned to Frost with a look of concerned confusion.

"She trusts you more than the rest of us." Frost said before Terra could argue, "There's no sense in all of us dying here."

A grim silence came over the group of dragons as Frost spoke

"Don't talk like that Frost." Terra argued, "We're going to get out of this, all of us; Right Ascad?!"

She looked towards Ascad expecting him to disagree with Frost, but he simply sighed and shook his head

"Get ready to run Terra." Was his only response

"F-Flare?" Terra squeaked out

"Terra", Flare said as she choked back her tears, "j-just shut up and get ready."

Terra hesitantly nodded and got ready, quietly telling Amily to get closer and get ready to run as well

"So girls", Ascad solemnly began, "any famous last words?"

"I love you." Was Flare's answer

"Never die alone." Was Frost's answer

The large ape pulled out an equally large axe and raised it towards them

"Leave none of them standing!" he roared to the small army

Ascad, Flare, and Frost focused their elemental attacks to the right of them; carving a path through their forces and giving Terra a big enough time window to run

Terra and Amily ran as fast as their legs could take them out to the area, disappearing into the forest

 **Michael- at the same time (42 minutes within walking distance)**

* * *

"At least I know which direction their heading." Michael grumbled to himself as he trekked through the forest

Having woken up a couple hours after Ascad and the others left their camp, Michael immediately set off on catching up to them

"You'd think I would be able to have heard them leave, but nope I managed to miss the sounds of several a beasts of legend move around." He said aloud to himself, "Should've just approached them last night, but they might've attacked me; given I would look pretty alien and just I would've walked into their camp completely uninvited."

He stopped and pulled out the tracker then sent out a signal, no new beacons responded.

"I probably won't get Dom's rifle or my ammo back if I keep following them, but so far they've to camp near where the beacons were."

Putting the tracker back into its pocket, he continued onward

"How am I going to introduce myself anyway?" he wondered, "Hello I'm an extra-terrestrial being that wound up on your planet by unknown means and am currently trying to get my weapons back, could I come with you? Then they proceed to eat me with their mind bullets. Hi I'm a lost alien and I need help, can I come with you? Yeah keep it simple."

He nearly tripped over a tree root as he pondered how to introduce to himself

"Jesus-fucking-Christ, how big is this forest?!" he shouted

A tremor rocked the general area, knocking him off of his feet

"I hate the woods." He mumbled as he picked himself up, "Now then, was that natural or did **something** cause that?"

He continued walking in the general direction he knew they were travelling in, until another tremor rocked the area; with much more force then the last one

"What the hell's goi-", he saw a large plume of fire ignite the area further ahead, suddenly a feeling of dread filled his gut as he began sprinting; closing the distance between him and the source of fire.

20 minutes pass as he runs towards the source, hoping it's not what he thinks it is.

Upon reaching his destination he ducks as he avoids frozen meat-chunks being sent flying towards his direction; he peaks his head over the bush and sees a perpetual warzone, with several craters and many corpses of what appear to be sub-human creatures littering the forest clearing, he looks over to the right of the clearing just in time to see Frost be impaled by several spears.

"FROST!" he heard Flare scream, looking over to where she was; he could see Ascad's corpse, a large axe embedded in his neck along with several spears and arrows in his body.

Michael stood up as Flare released a torrent of flames upon the creature, he turned his back as they screamed in agony, and he kept walking as he heard Flare's valiant roars of defiance against the inevitable.

He continued walking away from the fight, no matter what he heard from it. Mumbling to himself along the way

"It's not your problem. It's not your problem. It's not your problem. It's not your problem. Do not put yourself at risk, just keep going Michael."

He heard Flare give a scream of pain, followed by the sound more of the creatures being ignited.

"Do not stop. Just go, keep walking. It is not your concern. It's not…your…problem. Its…not…your…fault, its…not…what Dom would want me to do."

He stopped dead in his tracks and exhaled deeply, he began taking off the bag that contained his medical supplies and food.

"My self-preservation instincts are calling me an idiot", he takes off the bag that contains his electronics and places it next to the other bag, then places the red curtain and Maria next to them "I guess I'm an idiot."

He takes an adrenaline shot form the medical bag. He puts the helmet of his armor on, spins the cylinder of Hades, and grips his murder stick.

He runs back in the direction where Flare was making her last stand

He pulls out the iPod as he's running and turns up the volume as he cycles through songs, until he gets the one he deems fitting as heavy metal fills the area

* * *

 **This took an ungodly long amount of time to make**

/╲/\╭( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)╮/\╱\ Happy Halloween

* * *

 **Michael's current inventory**

 **Hades (revolver): 2 bullets**

 **Murder stick: Still sharp**

 **Body armor w/ helmet**

 **Dom's iPod**

 **7 fragmentation grenades**

 **3 semtex grenades**

 **4 flash grenades**

 **2 incendiary grenades**

 **1 adrenaline shot**


	6. Recording 7

This is the audio recording of Dr. Kim Young, head gentek researcher under Weiland Smith's employment

 **Recording #7**

* * *

Seems like Smith was right about this one being different, he actually contains a healing factor; granted a rather slow one.

We've planned on making several incisions in his skin over the course of the next week, each varying in size to test the scale at which his flesh can heal and how quickly it will happen.

Following the standard experiments, aside from testing for regeneration, he has an above average pain tolerance given his genetic mutations altering the sensitivity of his nerve endings, this may change with further experiments.

Next was his cardio, we called in members of the security force to escort Santiago to the rec-room with 7 other test subjects, upon their arrival Horrigan ordered them to do various exercises with the equipment in the rec-room. After several hours of watching them exercise, it was noted Santiago had the least amount of trouble; then he threw a dumbbell at one of the members of the security team, probably killed the poor bastard; he was quickly detained and taken back to his cell. His run speed is on par with an Olympic runner; his upper body strength comes close to a professional bodybuilder's.

Lastly were his reflexes, we uh actually didn't know what to do for this since most people died during the cardio test because of the wounds from testing their pain tolerance; so we just slapped on oculus-rift and some headphones on him while he was sleeping, he reacted pretty quickly to the sound of infected individuals flooding his ears, along with the projected images of them. So let's just say he has very good reflexes.

* * *

 ***recording stops***

* * *

Update: turns out his bones heal a lot faster than his skin does.

Horrigan came in to punish Santiago while I was turning in my reports.

She broke both his goddamn legs; I filed a complaint with Smith and got her pay reduced, that's all I can do right now.

Four hours after she broke Santiago's legs; I heard the bones readjusting themselves into the position they were originally in, then I heard them begin to repair themselves; the process put Santiago into a world of pain, but in the end; an injury that would normally leave many disabled for some time or just plain crippled for life, had only taken him four hours to recover from.

Let me say it again, I fucking hate her; but none-the-less she provided a new field of experiments to conduct.

I'm going to need something to keep his bones from deforming while we conduct our experiments; maybe Klein has something for that.


	7. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: where is my disclaimer!?*

"Speech"

" _Thought_ "

 _ **Song lyrics**_

* * *

 **Flare**

Flare struggled to keep standing; the pain of her wounds and the amount of blood she was losing disoriented her greatly.

"And yet you still fight?" the large ape said to her, as he began walking toward Frost's corpse with a glowing object in his hand, "You're strong, a lot stronger than most of the others we've harvested; it's almost admirable."

He jabbed the sharp end of the object into Frost's body and it stopped glowing, he then began walking towards Ascad's corpse, the silver object in his hand glowing brighter once again as he approached it; as it did when he approached Frost's body.

"Thirty-four now", he said as he jabbed the object into Ascad, "you will join that number, then your little friends who ran off will as well; don't think that they're getting away from us, my boys will bring them back here any minute now."

He took his axe out of Ascad's corpse and began walking towards her now; Flare attempted to get into a combat stance, but one of her hind legs gave out, causing her to collapse in the dirt

"Why do you still resist, can't you see there's nothing left for you? All you can do now and accept your fate." He continued walking towards her, twirling the silver object in his hand along the way.

"I'm sure you want to know the "why" of our actions; since you've lasted this long, I'll humor you." He said as he stopped a couple feet away from her, and put his hand to his chin

"You see, 5 years ago out in the desert we found a…found...a-…what is that noise!?" he shouted as he looked at his subordinates, who shook their heads and shrugged, being as confused as he was.

Flare gave him a confused look, until she listened closely and heard…something; like some kind of music was approaching them, at a fast speed as well

 _ **LET MY SOUL BE A SILENT SWORD, CONCEIVED IN THE FIRE OF WAR!**_

Something jumped out of the bushes; stabbing one of the apes in the back with a spear of some sort, a snap could be heard as the make-shift spear broke into two pieces as the creature quickly slid around to the front of the surprised ape, and then stabbed the remaining piece of its weapon into the ape's head

 _ **I AM THE RUTHLESS BANE…**_

It grabbed an axe off of the fallen ape and threw it at another ape to its left, hitting it directly in the forehead

… _ **OF THE WICKED WORLD AND I PRAYED ON THE KILLING FLOOR!**_

It then grabbed a spear from a nearby body and did a little twirl with it as it assumed a combat stance

 _ **WHEN I CARVE MY NAME ACROSS THIS PLACE, IT IS TO DEFILE ITS VAIN AND VILE WAYS!**_

* * *

 **POV shift- general**

"A spear, not my strong suit; but I'll have to make do for now." Michael quietly said to himself as he assessed the situation

" _Alright, twenty-eight of these things; twenty-seven little ones and one big guy, most likely their boss."_ He thought as he waited for an attack to come his way

"Well that was an unexpected turn events; but I have no time to waste on a **thing** like you." The large ape said as he simply flicked his wrist in Michael's direction, signaling his subordinates to attack while he kept his focus on Flare

The apes looked amongst their ranks as they began to spread out and surround Michael while four charged towards him

 _ **With every breath like a threat for tomorrow's embrace**_

When the first of them got within swinging distance and they swung their axe at him, he made a move to block or deflect the incoming attack with the spear's shaft; much to his surprise the shaft was durable enough block the attack, he then used the blunt end of the shaft to hit the ape in the face 7 times in quick succession

As if sensing the threat behind him, Michael drove the spear's tip into an ape's leg as it tried to attack from the rear; Michael brought the spear's tip to the ape in front of him and drove it into its heart, the ape behind him met a similar fate as she quickly spun around. The third ape attacked from the right, striking him in his ribcage, he let out a shout of pain as he could feel some of his ribs crack from the force.

 _ **And the battle is my way; I will go this path alone.**_

Michael dodged their next hit and head-butted them, the sound of their skull cracking was evident as they fell. Before the fourth ape could react, he had the spear's tip in his chest; the shaft broke, leaving the metal in his chest

Michael then lifted the impromptu staff above his head and broke it into 2 pieces; he then began to unleash a flurry of attacks on the shocked ape; finishing with stabbing the two pieces into the ape's neck and upward through the chin.

 _ **I will take unto my prey, this I know**_.

Michael gripped his damaged ribs as he grabbed a nearby axe; the sound of one of his damaged ribs realigning itself was heard over everything else.

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_ he thought as he tried his best to ignore the pain of his bones repairing.

" _Hmm, the way this axe is shaped, along with its weight; it's not meant to cut through cleanly, it's made to make sure it takes several hits to cut through what its being used against."_ he pondered as he examined his current weapon _"Still with the right amount of force, I can kill most of these things in one hit; but that big one though, I might need to resort to Hades for that one."_

"Oh come on now, there's only one of that thing!" the large ape shouted at his troops, "attack all at once, don't attack in waves, just kill it NOW!"

Twelve of them began running towards Michael while the others stood by, ready to attack

" _Not gonna be able to fight all of them at once now am I?"_ he thought as he reached into his explosives bag, _"Semtex is probably my best bet right now."_

 _ **ALL OTHERS WILL FALL! (Guitar solo)**_

Michael readied his axe and broke off into a full on sprint towards the opposition, this surprised the apes watching from the sidelines, but they kept vigilant watch in case Michael changed directions

" _One shot Michael, you screw this up and we're in for a world of pain."_ He thought as he got closer, clutching the grenade in his hand

When he got in striking distance of the first ape, Michael faked a hit and did his best to dodge the incoming attacks as he primed the grenade; he then threw the grenade at the ape in the center, he was hit in the right side of his ribcage once again as he prepared to run.

"That spot just healed." Michael groaned as he ran

The apes on the other hand seemed confused as he ran off, they turned their attention to the ape in the center of their little group; he seemed to be looking at something on his arm, the item was glowing and beeping, the light seemed to blink faster along with the beeping.

" _Are they really that stupid?"_ Michael thought as he stopped to look at them just standing and staring at the grenade on their comrade's arm

The inevitable explosion went off as Michael charged back at them, axe at the ready

" _That probably killed at least five or six of them."_

 _ **LET MY WILL BE A VIOLENT PATH, TO TEAR APART WHATS LEFT!**_

Before the survivors of the blast could react; Michael had already driven his axe into one of them, splitting their skull; he moved onto another, striking the forearm and moved onto the shoulder, then struck at the neck, decapitating them.

 _ **ALL WILLS FALL DOWN AROUND MY FEET WHEN I SPEAK WITH THE WORD OF WRATH!**_

Michael swung at his new target, which deflected his attack with a club; Michael was struck on the head from the side, and then was hit in the right of ribcage as he stumbled, the sound of more of his ribs cracking was heard.

Michael shouted as he gripped his side while delivering a blind swing, the attack connected with a random ape's collar bone

Another ape attacked from the side with a spear, Michael jump out of the way before the attack could connect; he then struck the spear's tip with his axe and grabbed the sharp metal before it could hit the ground and drove it into the shoulder of his current attacker

 _ **WHEN I CARVE MY NAME ACROSS THIS PLACE, IT IS TO DEFILE ITS VAIN AND VILE WAYS!**_

Michael swung the axe at the ape, striking their chest, the attack was followed with a quick punch to the head; he dodged an attack coming from behind and watched as the ape was speared by his comrade. Michael elbowed the stunned ape and brought the axe down on his head.

The apes on the sidelines watched as Michael dispatched the wounded; the large one however just looked annoyed with what he was seeing.

"I'm beginning to see why so many of you were killed so easily all those years ago…" the large ape mumbles while face-palming, he turned to look at Flare who still struggled to keep conscious, but looked stunned by the feat going on in the distance.

 _ **With every breath like a threat for tomorrow's embrace**_

The large ape huffed in annoyance and readied his axe as the silver object disappeared from his hands with a burst of purple fire

"HOW ARE YOU ALL THIS INCOMPATANT?! YOU ARE FIGHTING ONE OPPONENT, it should be SIMPLE enough to attack all at once and overwhelm them with superior numbers." He shouted as he began charging towards Michael, "I GUESS IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE YOU'VE GOT TO DO IT YOUR SELF, and IF NONE OF YOU HELP ME IN THIS SIMPLE FIGHT; I WILL SKIN YOU ALL ALIVE WHEN IT IS OVER!"

" _Well, I guess it can't be helped now can it?"_ Michael thought as he watched them charge; he set down his axe and reached into his pockets along with Hades' holster, _"Two in the chamber, you only need to use one Michael."_

 _ **AND THE BATTLE IS MY WAY; I WILL GO THIS PATH ALONE!**_

He pulled out the adrenaline shot he had and checked Hades' cylinder to see if there was a shot aligned with the barrel; upon seeing that there was, he injected the adrenaline shot into his neck and waited for the inevitable adrenaline surge.

 _ **I WILL TAKE UNTO MY PREY, THIS IS I KNOW!**_

" _Young's notes said something about an abnormal amount of adrenaline being produced by my heart."_ He thought as the world slowed down around him

He took a deep breath as he cocked back the hammer of his revolver

 _ **ALL MY LIFE WILL SING THE PAIN, MY SUFFERING WILL SHOW!**_

" _Ready. Steady."_ He readied his gun and focused on his target; the big ape, _"NOW!"_

 _ **IN THE FIGHT I'LL FIND MY NAME, THIS I KNOW!**_

He pulled the trigger

* * *

 **Amily**

Her head jerked up from her resting place as another explosion rang through the air

"What's going on over there?" Terra muttered, "Ascad and the others must be giving them some real trouble if there aren't more of them following us."

Since the attack happened they've been running for almost half an hour now, with four or five apes chasing after them; they only stopped at the moment because Amily had gotten tired

"I'm surprised we managed to lose those apes." Terra said as she looked around them, "You'd think they would be better trackers given how well they fight."

Upon finishing that sentence Terra hung her head low; remembering the sacrifice of her friends

"We all could've gotten out of there Ascad", Terra said sadly, "Why'd you make that call?! They wouldn't have been able to catch us if we ran deeper into the forest, you and Flare could've had a family, and Frost-"

Terra stopped talking when she felt Amily hug her foreleg

"P-please don't cry Terra."

"I wasn't gonna cry Amily", Terra assured to the young girl, "I'm just saying that Ascad and the others didn't need to stay behind; we all could've gotten out of that fight, not just me and you."

"There were a lot of them Terra, if we all ran they would've just chased after us."

"I know that, but we could've out ran them and kept hidden somewhere; this forest is so big, it would've taken them a long time to find us."

"They still would've found us if we hid, they were probably in this forest for a long time."

Terra looked at Amily with a defeated look, she was right; there was no way for all of them to get out, no matter how much she denied it.

"It's just that… It's just hard to accept that they're… they're gone." She said as tears formed in her eyes

Amily shared the same defeated look that Terra held; suddenly it was replaced with a face of determination

"W-We sh-shouldn't let their sacrifice be in vain waiting to be killed in this forest", Amily said as she turned away from Terra, "We should keep going and get to warfang and tell their story, we can't let them have died for nothing!"

Terra looked at the young girl with a surprised look, then wiped the tears from her eyes as she put on a sad smile

"You're right Amily, no sense in waiting for those apes to find us", she said as she stood up, "Flare wouldn't want me to cry, Ascad wouldn't want me to just sit here, and Frost would want me to…uhh…want…me…to…uhh…wouldn't want…me…to…not waste my time moping in this forest!"

The two of them began walking, listening closely to their surroundings for any kind of danger

"We won't be safe if we spend another night in this forest", Terra quietly said to Amily, "There's another mountain range up ahead, once we get there we can look for a cave to rest in; after we get a good night's sleep we can continue onward. Ascad said we had four more days of travelling until we reached warfang."

Ten minutes pass as the two continued onward, jumping at every little sound of the forest; once being startled by a family of rabbit jumping out of a nearby bush, which proceeded to jump back the way they came

Amily is further ahead jumping about in the brush of the forest; she stops cold as dread fills her body when she hears Terra give a shout of pain

"I should've been more careful", she heard Terra hiss

Upon turning around she saw Terra's left hind-leg was caught in a trap; the trap itself looked like a mouth full of sharp teeth had pierced through her scales and held her leg in place

"H-hey don't worry Amily, I can get this thing off if I-", she pulled her leg forward, "gah, Damn that stings!"

The next few minutes was spent watching Terra attempt to remove the trap from her leg, none of the attempts were successful

"Amily", Terra said after an uncomfortable silence, "I'm…I hate to ask this of you; but I need you…to…I…need you to go ahead without me."

Terra held up her claw before Amily could protest

"There's no sense in both of us staying here, I'll get out of this thing eventually." She said as she pointed to the trap, "You go on ahead and find a cave for us; I'll catch up to you when I get free, ok?"

"P-promise?" Amily asked in a sad tone

"I promise you" Terra said comfortingly

Amily embraced Terra in a long hug before setting off towards the mountain, she looked back one last time before disappearing into the undergrowth

"Well, looks like you're stuck here for a while Terra", she mumbled to herself, "Now, how do we get this off without cutting off our own leg?"

She pondered this for a few minutes before a sudden rustle caught her attention

* * *

 **Michael**

Michael fell to his knees as the last ape ceased to live, taking off his helmet as he did so. His face has a few bruises and scars that the apes inflicted when they struck his helmet, the impact of each hit did little damage, but still did enough

He gripped his side as he spit out a little bit of blood, his damaged bones having pierced his lung; causing some internal bleeding

He stood up, still gripping his side, and began walking towards Flare; hoping that he had at least saved someone

A somber guitar riff began to play as he walked pass the flag the apes flew, the flag reminded him of the Nazis; the colors chosen and the design etched onto it: the red background, the white circle, and the black symbol of a dragon being killed.

Upon reaching Flare he checked to see if she was breathing, but alas she was not; having bled out during his fight with the apes

 _ **Did anyone survive?**_

" _I always hated this song"_ , He thought as he reached out to Flare's body

 _ **I swear I heard your voice form beyond this si~i~de**_

He pulled a scale off of Flare's body, having been loosened with all the damage inflicted onto it; he began walking towards Ascad's as he placed Flare's scale in his pocket

 _ **Does anyone still try?**_

He struggled to pull the scale from Ascad's body, but it eventually came off; he moved onto Frost's body

 _ **Does anyone still hope to set their eyes beyond this place?**_

After getting Frost's scale he walked towards the flag and tore off a portion of the red fabric and made a scarf from it

" _You're no hero Michael; let these items be a mark of shame and a reminder of this fact."_ He thought as he went over to pick up his helmet

 _ **Where angels fall and darkness reigns, where time dissolves the brightest flame (EVER THE SAME)**_

He began walking back towards where he set down his gear, as he walked he saw noticed a figure dressed in all black watching him from the other side of the clearing

"S̟̤͎̘͍͈͗͊̂̿͛͋͂o̴̷̡̦͕͍͑̿̈́̾̃̇̊ǫ̻͎͍̖̙͖̣̃ͨ̏̓͢n̤ͭ̎ͯ̓̑̃͡", a voice suddenly filled his mind, causing him to blink from a small headache; the figure disappeared as he opened his eyes

 _ **Whether I'm the last one alive or ascend before my time**_

He picked up his gear and cleaned his face off

 _ **Better I'm the last one alive, than a soul den~i~i~ed**_

He set off in the direction the dragons were originally heading, no clear goal in mind at the moment aside from getting the rest of his gear back

* * *

 **End of chapter 4**

 **Hooray for bluescreening**

* * *

 **Michael's equipment:**

 **Hades (revolver): 1 bullet**

 **Red-curtain (shotgun): 0 shells**

 **Maria (desert eagle): 4 shots left in current magazine, no extra magazines**

 **An axe**

 **Body armor w/ helmet**

 **Ivan's journal**

 **Dom's iPod**

 **The laptop and camera**

 **7 fragmentation grenades**

 **2 semtex grenades**

 **4 flash grenades**

 **2 incendiary grenades**

" **Universal" charger**

 **Assorted cables**

 **Food: should last another 4 days**

 **Water: until the end of time**

 **Stimpaks: 19 needles**

 **Morphine: 5 needles**

 **Heavy gauze: 18 patches**

 **Alcohol/disinfectants: 2 bottles (small)**

 **Adrenaline shots: 4**


	8. Chapter 5

Missing: **disclaimer**

Reward: **the chapter**

"Speech"

" _Thought_ "

 _ **Song lyrics**_

* * *

 **Amily**

Finding a way up onto the ridge was a lot easier than she thought; at first she had expected the cliff side to be impossible to get onto without any form of help, but she found a small mud path on an incline made it easier for her to climb upward.

" _Alright Amily, I need to find a cave and wait for Terra to come get Me."_ she thought

She began looking around for a cave that she could hide in and be able to fit Terra inside without her being uncomfortable.

About 34 minutes pass as she looks, passing up several other caves that didn't meet her needs; most of which being too small or just simply weren't good hiding places. As she looked around she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her as she wandered around this place; she figured that she was just being paranoid because she was alone.

" _All alone…again…just like…"_ she shook her head, _"I can't start thinking like that, I'll find somewhere to hide and Terra will come find me; I know she will!"_

She continued to look for a suitable place in this mountain until she finally came across a cave that suited her requirements: It was large on all accounts, it looked perfectly capable of housing Terra without making her uncomfortable; after an inspection of the inside cave she found it also had several places someone small like her could hide in, it also didn't connect to the long spanning tunnel system that was already in the mountains.

She went back out to the cave's entrance and carved a little arrow pointing into the cave with her claws

" _There, that'll make it a lot easier for Terra to find Me."_ she thought as she looked at her handiwork, she then went back into the cave and looked for somewhere to rest, _"and now I just have to wait."_

She went to the far end of the cave and did her best to tidy up the area she designated as her resting place, it gave her a perfect view of the cave's entrance and kept her hidden from anything that may come into the cave

" _Terra will get here soon and then we'll go to warfang."_

She did her best to get comfortable as she lay down on her resting place; listening closely to the sounds of the cave, making sure nothing dangerous could get the jump on her. Eventually she fell asleep, the thoughts of her future weighing on her mind; oblivious to the rain outside of her cave, removing the marker she made.

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

* * *

She felt an odd calm wash over her when she "woke-up" in an empty room, as she had done in so many of her dreams before. Although unlike all the other rooms that appeared in her dreams, this one seemed a little different; it had a white (for some reason the word "tiled" came to mind) floor and ceiling, along with gray walls and all kinds of strange objects thrown about. She stood at full height and saw she was elevated off of the ground a little, she looked at what she was standing on and saw that it was some a bed of some-sort; there were straps on both sides in the upper-middle area, and some on both sides of the lower area

She got down from the bed and decided to inspect the room more closely; the first thing she noticed after she got down was that the bed was very flat, and seemed to be held up by a pole. To the left of the bed (her right) there was some…thing; it had several knobs and little vine-like things coming out of it, each one of them seemed to end with white circular objects. On the right side she saw another thing; this one had a sack of some sort that had a tube and ended with a needle, the contents of the sack having spilled out sometime ago

She walked around the room seeing all kinds of objects she didn't recognize, along with a few objects she recognized like clamps and saws; there was an assortment of small knifes alongside the saws. She found nothing else of interest as she looked around; eventually she found the door that led "outside" of the room, upon looking at the door she saw that there were two symbols that appeared at the top, "83" and "97"; both of them faded and reappeared at a very quick rate. Next to the door she saw a lever, with another symbol above it

She approached the door and hesitated slightly before pushing it open; she found herself in the woods as she stepped out, a little surprised by the sudden transition. She saw the moon hanging overhead as she took a few steps forward, she turned around and saw that the door had disappeared completely; leaving no evidence of the room's existence

She continued walking down a path illuminated by the moon-light, the calm felling she felt in the room fading away as she walked; being replaced with fear and paranoia. She continued walking for what seemed like a half-hour (which means absolutely nothing in the dream world) until she heard shouting further ahead, she froze on the spot half expecting to be thrust into another nightmare; she looked around and noticed the world hadn't become hellish, so she continued walking towards the shouting despite her fear.

As she got closer to the source of the shouting it seemed to get quieter, the shouting stopped all together when she reached where it seemed to resonate from and seemed to be replaced with someone…crying

She continued along slowly, waiting for something to jump out of the darkness; eventually she resumed her original pace since nothing came out. The crying got softer as she kept going, after a few "minutes" she saw someone in the path further ahead; their stature told her that they're a cheetah; she could tell that they were the ones crying as she could their shoulders bobbing up and down

"H-hello?" she called out to them, "Are you okay?"

As she got closer she could see that they were holding something out of her view, she cautiously walked around to the front of them to see what it was; she nearly shouted out in surprise when she saw that they were holding…her. Some stranger was holding her unconscious body and it looked like they were holding it very tightly as they cried

"Please wake up…please…don't leave me…I can't…I don't want to be alone…again…PLEASE!" the figure cried as it moved a hand across her face

"Why would…" It suddenly dawned on her that she wasn't seeing her own unconscious body in this dream…she was seeing her own corpse, and whoever this was cared for her very deeply

She backed up and began hyperventilating

"Is this an omen!? Am I seeing my future!? Am I doomed to die at a young age?!" She shouted to the figure

The figure growled angrily as it stood up and put her down on the ground gently; it then pulled out two blades and assumed a combat stance

"You stay away from her! You hear me you bastards?! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" It shouted as it ran forward, leaving her body

Amily attempted to move out of the figure's way, but it simply fazed through her as it ran towards whatever it was fighting. Amily turned around to see what it was fighting, but was met with a spear flying towards her face

* * *

 **Reality**

* * *

Amily awoke panting heavily, her heart pounding in her chest

" _What was that place…who was that…what did it…was it a vision…the future…am I…going to be…?"_ She thought as she began panicking, _"No…no, it can't be…it was just…a nightmare, nothing more. Dreams don't tell you the future…right?"_

After taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down and began to rationalize her thoughts

" _I'm just scared; I'm alone in these mountains, I'm just being a little paranoid is all. I was pulled back to those woods because…Ascad and the others…they…they gave their lives to save mine and Terra's…just like AhzrukaI gave his life to safe mine when they found our village."_ She thought sadly as she remembered the last time she saw that flag, _"It was the same ape who led that attack three years ago wasn't it? He wore the same armor and carried the same axe when he attacked the village, but this begs the question; where were his brothers? They were with him when they fought koenraad and Armand, were they killed within these three years?"_

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard someone enter the cave; she panicked at first but quickly calmed down as she remembered she left a marker outside for Terra to see

" _Tha-that has to be Terra, no one else would know I'm here and think to look in these caves…right?"_ she thought as she cautiously walked out of her hiding place, _"Well if she's here we can keep goin-"_

She resisted the urge to shout in fear as she stared in horror at what was at the cave's entrance

" _Oh no…nonononoononnonononononono, not now please not now",_ she began panicking, _"maybe…maybe it'll go away after it doesn't find anything…"_

Standing at the foot of the cave was a death-hound much bigger then she was, the fact that it was a death-hound worried her enough; the fact that she recognized it made the whole situation even worse

" _Scales red like blood, scarred like a seasoned fighter, eyes once full of rage…one of which was blinded by a child."_ She looked at her claws and gave them a little twirl, _"Three claw marks over the right side of the face, a mark of shame for a failed hunt."_

She looked at the hound as it began inspecting the outer area of the cave; she noticed it had more signs of failing many hunts since her first encounter three years ago. Most of an arrow shaft stuck out of its right foreleg shoulder-blade and the upper thigh area of its left hind-leg; she could see burn marks on most of its upper torso, nearly blanketing the color of its scales.

It began moving deeper into the cave, sniffing along the areas that it passed

" _Guess I have no other options then…"_ she thought as she got ready to run, _"Fight or flight, like Azzura used to say, I know I'm not strong enough to survive a fight with this thing; my best choice is to run."_

She heard it getting closer with every move, its steps becoming louder and its sniffing getting longer as it neared her hiding place; she saw the tip of its nose just outside of her hiding place

"Of course the damned thing is in a cave." A male voice said from the cave's entrance, "it couldn't be down in the forest where it would've been a lot easier to get? No it had to be in the damned mountains."

Amily breathed a sigh of relief as the death-hound turned away from her hiding place to look at the source of the voice

"It's a little weird that it's just one beacon this time." The voice said, "Hopefully it's my swor-what the fuck is that?"

Amily peaked out from her hiding place and saw the death-hound approaching the…well she couldn't tell what it was. It stood up like a cheetah, but its face somewhat resembled an ape's…but didn't at the same time, it seemed to be wearing darkish clothes along with a red scarf, and had all sorts of items clinging to its clothes

"Now, now big dog…thing I suggest you back the fuck down before I get violent." It said as it grabbed a large item hanging off its waist, "and trust me, I'm feeling pretty violent right now."

The death-hound growled in response and continued skulking towards the creature, the item the creature grabbed turned out to be a helmet; it put it onto its head and reached into one of its pockets and pulled out a small black rectangular object, she heard a click and saw it begin to tap its finger against the side she couldn't see. She suddenly heard music, music she'd never heard before…coming from the black thing…?

"Never was too fond of this song", it said as it put the small item into its pocket, "it just feels right to hear it right now."

 _ **Sticks and stones may break my bones, but the truth hurts even more!**_

The stranger (she decided to call him that) got into a defensive stance as the death-hound drew closer

" _It's really going to try and fight the death-hound unarmed!?"_

The death hound leaped forward, intending to pin down the stranger; the stranger simply side-stepped and delivered a kick to its side, sending it sliding. The stranger ran forward and delivered another kick, this time to its head; the death-hound bit down on the end of the foot and brought the stranger down. The death-hound did its best to try and pin him, but the stranger was stronger and threw it; although it didn't land too far. The death-hound leaped at him again, to which he responded with a punch to the gut.

Amily watched this seemingly one-sided fight go on for another minute or so. The death-hound dodged one of the stranger's attacks and bit down onto his forearm, Amily knew this was the end of the stranger; those teeth will keep his arm in place and then it's going to be torn from his body, but he didn't shout in pain, nor did he try to pry the death-hound off of him

"That's laminated Kevlar you're biting into you little shit." The stranger said in an annoyed tone

A small crunch could be heard as the death-hound bit down harder, the stranger gave a small hiss of pain; and delivered several punches to the hound's exposed rib-cage, 2 knees to its groin area, and finally a head-butt to the snout.

The last attack shattered several of the hound's teeth, sending it flying off towards the cave's entrance

 _ **W̵̢̛͘͢A̷̷͜Ŕ̵̢̕! RIGHT NOW!**_

The hound stood up and began running out of the cave, unfortunately it didn't get very far since the stranger grabbed its tail and threw it deeper into the cave.

 _ **HEY, HEY come back here, I'm not done with you!**_

The stranger jumped onto the hound and pinned it to the ground

 _ **HEY, HEY stay right there, there's dying left to do!**_

The hound struggled to free itself from this position, but was stopped by a punch to the snout

 _ **HEY, HEY come back here, I'm not done with you!**_

The stranger began punching the hound's head repeatedly; she could hear the sound of each hit over the music

 _ **HEY, HEY stay right there, your TORTURE IS OVERDUE! (Guitar solo)**_

The hits continued, drowning out all other noise.

" _If it could take on a death-hound no problem…what's it going to do when it sees me?!"_ she thought fearfully as she receded back into her hiding place, _"no, it's probably friendly, I mean…it is killing the death-hound, but it could be an ape using black magic to change its appearance and punish the death-hound for failing to find anything, it might try to get me once I come out."_

She could hear the sounds of bone crunching as she decide to peak out again, the stranger continued to punch the twitching body beneath him; each hit continuing to crush and destroy the skull along with its contents (look up Carver's death from TTG's the walking dead season 2 (spoilers if you haven't played it)). Even after the hound had stopped moving he kept punching, each hit rendering the brain into a gooey substance and shattering the skull into many pieces barely being contained by the skin.

She watched the assault continue for another few minutes until the stranger hit the ground beneath the hound's head, the sound of some of his knuckles breaking from the impact was obvious

"Gah, what the f- damn it, not again." he said as it got off of the hound's body, shaking his wounded hand

It pulled the small black rectangle from his pocket and stopped the music; he took off his helmet and put it the little thing into his pocket, then pulled out another black rectangular item, this one being a little bit bigger.

"Alright, where is it…" he said as he pressed a finger against the thing

She began panicking upon hearing those words

" _He's coming to get me!"_

He began walking in her direction; she got ready to run as she heard his footsteps approaching, soon a few inches away.

"At the cave's end." He said as he walked past her, much to her surprise

She peaked out and saw him fumbling with some loose rocks, pulling out a bag hidden under them

"This can only be one thing." He said as he inspected the bag, "Ammo and the cleaning kit."

He pulled out all kinds of small boxes and containers

"Of course I find the ammo now, not a couple hours ago when I needed it."

He sat down and began taking off the items that clung to his armor (from what she could guess), along some pieces of the armor itself

"Little bastard actually pierced through." He said as he inspected his arm and the armor, "Anymore force and he…it…could've did some serious damage."

He opened what he dubbed the "cleaning kit" and pulled several small objects from it, and moved onto his other items

"Rule number two of the apocalypse: periodic weapon maintenance; if your weapon ain't working right, the only asshole it's gonna kill is you."

He took apart each of the items that he set down, then took a rag and a bottle of a clear liquid…she could tell it wasn't water and began to use it on each of the individual pieces

* * *

 **POV shift- General**

* * *

After a few minutes of silence Michael began putting the guns back together, he started with Maria

" _ **Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again**_ ",he began singing as he was halfway through putting Maria back together," _ **because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping**_ "

" _ **And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains, within the sound of silence**_ "

Amily was surprised at how pleasant his voice sounded as he sang to himself, and yet it sounded rather hallow

" _ **In restless dreams I walked alone, narrow streets of cobblestone; 'neath the halo of a street lamp."**_

He moved onto Hades

" _ **I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of neon light that split the night, and touched the sound of silence**_ "

He set down Hades and moved on to the Red Curtain

" _ **And in the naked light I: saw ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening**_ " he began to put some passion into the song he sang, but Amily could hear the pain in his voice, " _ **People writing songs that voices never share, and no one dared; disturb the sound of silence**_ "

He moves onto the pieces of his armor that he took off and begins to clean them as well

" _ **Fool said "I you do not know, silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you! Take my arms that I might reach you!" but my words like silent raindrops fell and echoed in the wells of silence**_ "

He began reattaching the cleaned pieces to his armor

" _ **And the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made, and the sign flashed out its warning, in words that it was forming. And the sign said the words of the prophet are written on the subway walls, and the tenement halls; and whispered in the sounds of silence**_ "

Michael sat down and checked inventory after giving a heavy sigh

Amily sat in her hiding place and debated

" _Maybe he's not bad, just scared and alone? I mean he didn't try to find me and he fought that death-hound no problem, but that just makes him dangerous. He didn't hesitate to beat its head into a pulp, and shrugged off his damaged hand."_ She peaked out to look at Michael, _"He just looks really sad, maybe I could befriend him, and get him to help Terra find me!"_

As Michael finished his inventory check, Amily began walking towards him

"This was the closest beacon, gonna have set up camp here because of the rain. After the rain clears up, I'm going to go get the other one; after that I'm going to go on the path they were following." Michael said to himself as he loaded his weapons, "I've got enough food and water, and now that I've got ammo nothing will stand a chance."

Amily stepped out of her hiding place and began walking towards him

"Hmm, should probably wash this blood off before it dries."

Michael turned around to exit the cave and saw Amily walking towards him

The two of them stared at each other while a long uncomfortable silence filled the cave, neither one of them daring to break the sound of silence (I'm so clever)

" _The kid…the kid's alive? Wait, I didn't see Terra's body in the forest either; but where is she? I know she wouldn't leave her alone, did they get separated, did she die on the way up the mountain ridge."_

"H-hello?" Amily said, the first of them to find the courage to speak

* * *

 **FUCK**

 **Happy thanksgiving people** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡⊙ ͜ʖ ͡⊙) ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

* * *

 **Michael's equipment:**

 **Hades (revolver): 56 bullets**

 **Red-curtain (shotgun): 39 12-gauge shells**

 **Maria (desert eagle): 4 shots left in current magazine, 14 extra magazines**

 **An axe**

 **Body armor w/ helmet**

 **Red scarf**

 **3 dragon scales**

 **Ivan's journal**

 **Dom's iPod**

 **The laptop and camera**

 **Weapon cleaning kit**

 **7 fragmentation grenades**

 **2 semtex grenades**

 **4 flash grenades**

 **2 incendiary grenades**

" **Universal" charger**

 **Assorted cables**

 **Food: should last another 4 days**

 **Water: until the end of time**

 **Stimpaks: 19 needles**

 **Morphine: 5 needles**

 **Heavy gauze: 18 patches**

 **Alcohol/disinfectants: 2 bottles (small)**

 **Adrenaline shots: 4**


	9. Ivan's note book page 18

**This is the journal of Ivan Grigory VI**

 **April/ 8** **th** **/ 2016 (49 days after outbreak)**

* * *

Entry #6, page 18

It has become a lot easier to spot infected individuals before they turn, aside from obvious bite wounds.

There are varying symptoms that happen within infected individual's body

But there is a consistency within the last symptoms that let you know when an infected individual will turn completely

Hyper sensitivity: the body's 5 senses become much more sensitive than normal people's. Lights become incredibly blinding, no matter the level of brightness. Food becomes too bitter or too sweet. The hearing becomes incredibly sensitive to any and all sound, low sounds are easier to detect and loud sounds become incredibly disorienting. The skin becomes highly receptive to touch, small pinches feel like worms under the skin and pains that don't usually hurt that much become like fire on the skin. Seems like smell is mostly unaffected… (Dom really needs to take a bath T_T)

Mood swings: Infected individuals will experience heavy mood swings; ranging from annoyingly cheerful to murderous rage. Most of the time the mood swings are hard to notice within certain kinds of people, so it's harder to catch.

Hallucinations/severe paranoia: this one's a little self-explanatory…you know…see things that aren't there, be totally weird about everything

Abnormal levels of aggression: most people become much more easily irritated and prone to violent actions. One record I have of this is our encounter with Delilah (see page 5)

Numbness: infected individuals will react less to pain, and usually won't feel, say a punch or pinch.

Insomnia: self-explanatory

Night terrors: -_- do I need to explain his one?

And then of course: death and reanimation

Certain infected individuals have several abnormalities when they turn (see page 12 for explanation)

Each zombie is similar to the others, but still very different

In case I'm dead and anyone found this, I hope this information serves you well.

Good luck


	10. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, we're gonna keep movin'**_

"Speech"

" _Thought_ "

 _ **Song lyrics**_

* * *

Amily watched as Michael cleaned the blood off of his armor

"It's rude to stare at people y'know." Michael said in a slightly annoyed tone

Amily gave a surprised squeak and hid behind a rock, Michael had an amused smirk under his helmet

"There's no point in hiding." He said, while doing his best Albert Wesker impression, "Seriously though, there's not a lot of places for you to hide in; and I'm like…four or five feet away, so there's no point in trying to hide from me right now."

Amily hesitantly came out from behind her rock and sat a couple feet away from Michael, still staring at him

"That wasn't an invitation to keep staring at me." He muttered to himself

Another six minutes pass as Michael finishes cleaning his armor

"And now I wait for it to dry." Michael said as he set down the armor, "Will you stop staring at me; it's getting kind of annoying."

Michael walked over to where his gear was resting and did a quick inspection of everything; after making sure everything was accounted for he cleared the area of small rocks and other kinds of debris, then he did his best to get comfortable as he lay down

"I'm not changing my mind", Michael said before Amily could say anything, "I've got a schedule, so that means I can't wait in this cave for someone to come get you; I have a deadline to meet. Like I said earlier: you can either come with me or you can stay here ( _not that I plan on leaving you here_ ) by yourself and hope nothing dangerous finds you before whomever you're waiting for does. When I wake up and the storm has cleared up I'm going to leave; so choose wisely."

Amily huffed in annoyance, then slumped in defeat as a sad look crossed her face

"Can you at least tell me what you are?" she ventured to ask

"Human", he said, "I'll tell you some more later."

" _She's not going to last long if she stays in these mountains by herself",_ Michael thought as he rolled onto his side, " _hopefully she takes the bait and comes with me; then I can take her to wherever it is Ascad and the others were going…after I get the last of my gear back of course, but that begs the question: what do I do with her afterwards? I could leave her with someone and probably…uhh…Meh now's not the time to think about this, I have to focus on getting my stuff back; I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."_

"Well…can you tell me a little more right now?" she asked, "I mean, at least until you go to sleep."

"You heard me." Was his tired response

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

* * *

"Are you asleep yet?" she asked aloud

She began walking closer to him after she got no response

" _This seems like really bad idea…"_ she thought when she was inches away, while hesitantly reaching a claw out to touch him, _"he might react violently."_

She gave him a small poke, and quickly backed up as she waited for a response.

"Y̕͢͞͝e͏́͝͠a̴̡̢̧h̨̡;̢̡͟ ̵̶̡͢͡p̀͜͝o̸̕͟k͠͠è͟ ̨̧t͞h̨͢e̢͘͏̧͟ ͘͜ś͡͠l̨̕͟e̶̵ę̡́͞p͟͞ì͢͟͝n̵̢g̸̷̷̡̧ ͏́̀a̸̡͟l̢̨͝ì́͏͢e̕͝n̷̕͏̡,̧͘ ̶̛̀t͏̶͝͏h̴̴̴̕҉ąt̢͘'̴̷̨s̸͞ ̨͞á̡̧ ̷̛͠҉ģ͟o̵̧o̧҉̴͏҉d̶̷̀ ̡̕͢͡i̢͞҉͘d̢̛e̵a̴̸̛͟!̴̶̨" a voice seemed to shout in her head

She fell onto the floor as she felt her head pounding from a migraine

"What was that?!" she hissed as she gripped her head

After a couple minutes she no longer felt the pressure on her head

"Well…now what?" She said as she returned her attention to Michael, then after a little debating, decided to poke Michael again, "He feels…squishy."

" _Like I'm one to talk."_ She thought as she patted her belly, " _What did he say he was again? Humus, a ham, humen, hunam?_ "

She began to look over his body, interested at how alien it was…yet still familiar somehow

" _Hmm, his stomach feels hard_ " She thought as she pressed her claw against Michael's lower torso, " _Just like Charka's whenever he finished his exercises."_

She went on to inspect the rest of Michael's sleeping form

"Both his arms and legs are thick, he must train on a daily basis in order to be this fit."

She then turned her attention to his head

"Probably a bad idea to take off his helmet…" she muttered, "I never really got a good look at his face earlier when he…killed the death-hound, wonder what he looks like? Maybe he's got lots of warts and scars and burns and stuff, or what if he doesn't even have a face at all!? Wait…how would he talk if he didn't have a face, I mean he wouldn't have a mouth or anything."

After finishing her inspection of his body she moved onto the armor he set down earlier. The first thing she noticed was that there were all kinds of words and symbols painted onto the front and sides of it, each seemed aged and generally worn down from combat; she planned on looking at the back of it, but decided against it.

"It's feels hard, yet somehow still kind of soft." She stated, while rubbing and pressing on it, "wait…what did he say it was made of earlier when he fought the death-hound; Illuminated cat-lard? What is that anyw-"

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard Michael moving behind her, mumbling about needles

She quickly ran over to the other side of the cave and hid behind a rock

"Please be asleep, please be asleep…" she nervously muttered as she looked at the sleeping human, "oh good, he's still sleeping…I wonder how he would react to me messing with his stuff? Probably in a really bad way…"

She thought over what to do now…and immediately decided to look at the rest of his stuff

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained…" was her only thought as she walked over to the bags and assorted items

The first bag she looked at had…some stuff, most of them were vine like items, with one thicker object that seemed pretty thin

"Hmm…there's a crease in it; not going to split it though, it'll probably kill me or do something weird." She said as she put it back into its bag

She looked through the other bags and found other kinds of stuff, most of which she really couldn't identify as anything she knew of. One of the bags was full of small items that she saw Michael put into his other stuff

" _What did he call this again; ammunation?"_ she wondered as she inspected a shotgun shell, " _Wonder what's so important about these since he seemed so concerned about them_."

She moved onto one of the items she saw him put the ammo into. The first one she inspected was painted red, with various symbols carved and painted in yellow; the image that stood out the most was a hammer crossed over a curved blade of some sort, with all sorts of writing surrounding it

"I should ask him what the symbols mean when he gets up."

The next one she looked at was pure white on most of it, the part she saw Michael holding onto had a picture of…a human(?)…surrounded by a holy light, something about looking at the image made her feel calm for some reason; she also noticed some kind of writing running along the sides of the long part.

" _μπορεί το φως του θεού καθοδήγηση και την προστασία μου στην σκοτεινότερη ώρα μου…What the heck does that mean?!"_ was her only thought as she set it back down

The last object was black like the night sky. The only color variations she saw on it were where Michael would hold it, and along the long bit of it. She pushed on the side and it fell out of its connection to the rest of it, she panicked at first but calmed down when she pushed it back into place. The end bit of its handle had some sort of flap that she tried to pull on, but she wasn't strong enough. Something about holding it made her feel very uncomfortable; she couldn't explain why, but it felt very evil.

She shivered as she put it back down

The last thing she saw was an axe…

" _Why does he have that!?"_ she thought as her fear began to rise, " _he said he was in the woods earlier…was he there when…no, he couldn't have been, he wouldn't of hesitated to kill me if he was with them. That doesn't explain why he has that axe."_

She set all of his stuff back the best she could so none of them looked like they were moved or tampered with in any way.

"Fuggin' bidch." She heard Michael mumble in his sleep as he rolled again

She went over to the other side of the cave and did her best to get comfortable

"Not much to do now I guess." She said as she yawned while looking over at Michael, "I hope Terra gets here soon."

She went to sleep after a few minutes

* * *

 **4 hours 22 minutes later**

* * *

Amily woke up feeling well rested, which surprised her; normally she would just feel tired whenever she woke up, yet strangely she felt rested and ready for the day. She turned her attention to Michael; who was tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling about corporations (whatever that meant) and doctors

"Fuck you Horrigan…" Michael semi-shouted as he shot upward

Amily stared at Michael panting heavily from his seated position; his breathing began to slow as he calmed himself down

"You're fine Michael; they're dead, you're not, they got what was coming to them", he said to himself while gripping his head, "Smith, Young, and Horrigan all got what the-…were you watching me sleep the whole time?"

Michael cut his rant short as he noticed the dragoness staring at him

"Look, I know you're curious about me…but…its…uh really creepy to just stare at me while I'm sleeping."

Amily sputtered a few counter-arguments, but they fell on deaf ears as Michael went to look at the outside of the cave

"It's stopped raining for now." Was all she heard as he began walking back in

Amily slumped sadly because Terra hadn't found her yet, and Michael would be leaving soon

"Hopefully I can get to the next beacon before anything bad happens", Michael said as he began walk towards his gear, "Alright double count all of it to be sure."

He began to look over his gear again, making sure they're properly maintained and that he didn't lose any of it somehow

"Ar-are you going to tell me more about what you are now?" Amily asked, "You said you were going to tell me more earlier."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have to keep it short though", he said as he began putting ammunition into his guns, "Let me just tell you: human beings are scary. We breathe a corrosive gas and drink one of the most potent solvents"

After he finished loading his guns he moved onto putting on his body armor

"Our preferred method of hunting was persistence hunting, where we chased animals until their bodies simply gave up and died."

He began putting the guns into their holsters

"We can eat just about anything we find, which means that we don't need to stop for food when chasing out prey."

He walked over to his bags

"If we can't find food, that's fine." He said as he slung his medical supply bag over his shoulders onto his back, "Our body will simply begin eating itself sot that we don't have to stop chasing out prey"

He put the electronics bag over his right shoulder

"We walk upright, we sweat, and we don't have much body hair; which allows us to radiate away our body heat. This means that excessive time or extreme environment won't stop us."

He put his ammo bag over his left shoulder

"If the animal fights back against us, we can take massive damage to our extremities and lose half out blood and still live."

He walked over to his axe and picked it up

"I guess that's all the time I have", he twirled the axe and began walking towards the cave entrance, "This where we part ways huh kid?"

Amily sat there in silence, just staring at wall ahead of her; thinking over her two choices as Michael stood at the cave entrance

"Well, best of luck to you." He said as he stepped out of the cave

Amily just sat and debated within herself on what she should do next

"Should I go? I mean, there's a chance he might take me to Warfang, but he might leave me to die somewhere. What about Terra? What if she finds the cave and I'm not here, what if she's dead?!"

She heard some music coming from outside of the cave

"What if another death-hound finds me before Terra does, and she just finds my scraps? What if Terra decided to go to Warfang without me, and just abandoned me?"

She felt depressed as her thoughts continued, she continued debating on what she should do; after a few minutes she made her choice

"N-no more crying, I've got to be strong", she said as she held back her tears, then began running out of the cave

She stopped after she got out, blocking her eyes from the harsh light of the sun; after her eyes adjusted she looked for Michael

"Come on, he couldn't have gotten far", she quietly said to herself, "there's no way he could've gotten that fa-there he is."

She broke into a full on sprint as she ran to catch up with Michael

"WAIT, WAIT UP!" she shouted, "I'm coming!"

Michael stopped walking and looked back towards Amily

 _ **Danger is lurking around every turn, trust your feelings, got to live and learn**_

"I knew I'd see you soon." He shouted to her, "So you're coming with me then?"

She didn't respond and just kept running towards him

"You might want to slow down kid, this area is pretty steep…" Michael shouted, but his warning fell on deaf ears as Amily continued running towards him, eventually tripping on a rock and rolling towards Michael at a fast speed

Michael side stepped and watched as Amily hit a rock, breaking it into 3 pieces

 _ **I know with some luck that I'll make it through**_

Amily picked herself up and shook her head, recovering from the impact

She heard Michael doing his best not to laugh, but broke out into a hearty laugh anyways

"That's not funny!" she shouted at Michael, but began laughing as well

"You really stuck that landing huh?" Michael said in-between laughs

 _ **Got no further options, only one thing to do**_

After sharing a good laugh the two of them just stood there in silence, gauging each other

 _ **I don't care what lies ahead, no time for guessin', follow my plan instead. Find that next stage no matter what that may be**_

"So you're going to travel with me?"

"It's better than just staying in a cave with the possibility of never being found."

"Who'd you say you were waiting for again; Tarma or something like that?

"It's Terra, TER-RA. I was hoping she would find me, but I guess she might've gotten lost or something." She said sadly, "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's okay, wherever she is." Michael said as he began walking, "Come on, we're burning daylight."

"Are you going to Warfang?" she asked

"I guess I am, but I have some things to do first; so we're going to have to take a detour before we get there."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm missing some of my stuff, and I've been using this", he pulled out the tracker, "to find them. I'm still missing two things; after I get those back we can go to this "Wang-fair" you mentioned."

"Warfang"

"Whatever", he replied without stopping, "Come on kid."

"My name's not kid." She said as she caught to him

"You know…you never told me your name actually."

"Oh", she said as she felt a little flustered, "Its…uh Amily. What's your name?"

"Michael. My name is Michael."

"Mickle?"

"Michael. or you can just call me Mike." he said as he pulled the iPod out of his pocket

"Well...Mikle, shall we get going?"

"It's Micha- forget it, let's get going"

 _ **You'll never take us ali~i~ive , we swor-**_

"I hate this song." Michael said as he hit the skip button on the iPod, skipping several other songs

 _ **Hey kid! (Hey kid) do I have you-**_ ***skip* _FALL to your knee's acom-_ *skip* _Well, he was the sax man-_ *skip***

"You always had shit taste Dom." Michael muttered to himself

An electronic beat began to play

 _ **Reach for the sta~a~ars, whoa Yeah**_

"Eh fuck it." he put the iPod back into his pocket

 _ **You stand on a distant planet: skyline of red plateaus, strange arid vegitation**_

"How does that little thing play music anyway?" Amily asked, "Is it some form of magic?"

"Well no", Michael began, "its...uh...its a long story. I'll answer any questions you have while we're travelling"

"Any questions?

"Any questions you want answered."

 _ **YOU'RE A WINNER**_

"Good, I've got a lot of them."

 _"Why did I say that"_

 _ **Welcome to the space Olympics 3022**_

* * *

 **And so their journey together begins**

* * *

 **End of chapter 6**

 **Michael's equipment: unchanged**

 **Amily's equipment: empty**

 _μπορεί το φως του θεού καθοδήγηση και την προστασία μου στην σκοτεινότερη ώρα μου_ **(this is written on the side of Maria's barrel) (have fun translating)**

 **Red curtain has a hammer and sickle painted onto its stock**


	11. Recording 13

This is the audio recording of Dr. Kim Young, head gentek researcher under Weiland Smith's employment

* * *

 **Recording #13**

"Santiago nearly escaped containment today, ow; he managed to get out of his restraints sometime last night and stayed hidden in his cell until I came in to check on him. I approached his "bed" and noticed he wasn't there, so as I was about to inform security of a potential escapee, the little fucker jumped out from behind some of the equipment and pinned me down, he muttered something about steps and ascension. He broke my arm and took my fucking keycard, y'know the super important ones we're not supposed to lose; then he kicked me in the face and ran off.

I uh…blacked out after that kick, so the rest of this was relayed to me from Horrigan.

He attacked one of the guards patrolling the halls as they passed by his cell and took their side-arm, then used it to kill the other before they could react. He dragged the bodies back into his cell and dumped them on ME before making a break to the cellblock entrance. (how no one else heard the gun shot is beyond me)

I have one question: why the FUCK weren't the alarms raised the minute he set foot outside his cell?! Was that prick Gary jerking off again instead doing his job?! Look Alan I know he's your cousin, but why is he HERE?! He has the attention span of a 4th grader with ADHD and…wait…does he have ADHD…I mean he…whatever, that's not the point. Couldn't you have gotten him a job as a janitor or something simple that didn't require his full attention? Why did you get him one of the most important jobs in this damned place, I could've died! And another thing; he keeps putting…Bah I'm ranting.

Back to the point of this recording

He managed to avoid detection of the other guards doing their sweep of the cell block, which is pretty surprising for someone of his stature. As he went through the halls he didn't try to help any of the others in the cellblock during his escape attempt, which surprised me; from what I could gather from most of what he says in his sleep (Yes I'm well aware its "weird" that I watch him sleep, but it's my job to monitor him) he had this creed before he was brought in here, like a wolf in its pack. Yet, during his escape he left all those people to their fates. I wonder what caused him to lose that pack-mentality, and go with the "every man for himself" mentality.

The alarm finally tripped when Santiago was within sprinting distance of the cellblock entrance (fuck you Gary), he reached the door before the guards even knew he was out of his cell.

Oh yeah, an important thing that needs to be said: since this place is the forefront of genetic such and such, the doors in between the cell blocks, labs, and the rest of the building work with a genetic lock. What's that you ask; well in the simplest way to explain it to anyone, it works like this: a blood sample is collected from each employee here and put into the computer's data base and the system will use that as a way to determine if you're an actual employee or not.

Of course some people are more valuable to Smith then others; here's how that works, working from highest to lowest

1\. Me, Horrigan, Smith, and the others of the inner circle have full access to all of the facilities in the building, except for Smith's office of course (including the escape routes)

2\. Certain members of the research teams and the security teams have access to most of the facilities (like clean bathrooms)

3\. Most of the security/research teams have basic access to certain facilities (just transitioning from lab to lab and the cellblocks)

4\. Janitorial staff have very limited access and are only allowed into certain areas with permission from members of the staff with higher access

5\. Gary is not allowed to have access to any part of the facility accept his office and the bathroom provided (yes I'm well aware this isn't an actual rule, but seriously though, fuck you Gary)

The way the lock itself works is pretty simple; once your blood is in the systems memory, the security system requires a blood sample when you wish to go to the labs or any other level of the building (usually a prick on the finger) and then it'll open. "What's the keycard for Dr. Young?" you may ask; well sometimes certain employees named GARY will take a blood sample from you while you're sleeping and gain access to areas of the facility that they don't deserve to be in, then muck about and ruin the janitor's hard work. (FUCK you Gary) The keycard is something used to ensure that whoever's using the blood sample is the actual person.

Apparently when Santiago swiped my card he just waited for the door to open, for a few minutes while the security team approached his position they were given orders to bring Santiago back to his cell…alive (He didn't say what condition he had to be in)

Needless to say he was brought back to his cell after a six minute standoff with the security team; eight of them are dead and four of them are injured.

Oh and Smith has officially called the virus "Lazarus"; Yeah, really creative you schmuck."

* * *

Update:

"It's about 2:30-ish in the morning", Young says with a yawn, "just thought I should report this."

"Apparently Santiago had a nightmare earlier, that's not what's important; what's important is what happened to his body **during** the nightmare. It frightened him so badly his body began producing adrenaline, and the equipment informed me he was producing four or five times the adrenaline that most people should produce. I'm wondering if this is a onetime thing or something we can test. Well we'll find out tomorrow."

"Going back to sleep." Young said as he set down the audio-recorder, failing to turn it off

(Did I mention I hate Gary? Fuck that guy. Why haven't put him through the labs?), Young could be heard in the background as he walked away from the recorder, then sound of the door opening and closing as he leaves, (I could probably make a request with Smith, but what would we do-)

As Young's voice grows fainter and fainter, the sound of boxes moving could be heard in the darkness

"What a dick", a male voice could be heard, "I'm going to move everything in his office two inches to the left tomorrow."

 ***Recording stops***

* * *

 **Taking a break for Christmas time, next update should be up around new-year's day**


	12. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Arin's a joke – egoraptor 2013

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

 _ **Song lyrics**_

* * *

Day: 23(?)

Location: a forest on an alien planet

Time: 3:43 AM

Michael rests against a tree while the moon looms overhead; his laptop is in front of him recording his next diary entry. Amily is 2 feet to his right, sleeping peacefully on a pile of leaves. The sound of a music box playing a soothing tune can be heard from the iPod

"Okay…good news and bad news", Michael says into the camera, "Bad news first; you know the dragons that were in the last recording? Well…they're dead…actually three of them are dead, one of them is missing. The three that are dead are Frost, Flare, and Ascad; I don't know if Terra's dead or not, I didn't find her body."

Michael picks up the camera and points it towards Amily's sleeping form

"The good news is: the kid, Amily, has been travelling with me for about six days now, and we've exchanged a little information about our worlds while we travelled. I've told her a little bit about humanity, just some basic stuff like our anatomy, how to tell woman apart from men, the terms associated with both genders and such; I've also had to explain how our technology works, I told her I wasn't an expert but did the best that I could to explain anyway. From what she told me about this place is that it's called "Avalar" or something like that; she's told me that it's more peaceful natives are dragons, cheetahs (she didn't really elaborate on what they looked like), and apparently mole people. She also told me that dragons can manipulate elemental forces, meaning more than just fire, I was a little surprised when she told me this in confidence…but anything seems possible at this point."

Michael puts the camera back in its original place

"One of its more…dangerous inhabitants is a gorilla-like species that the natives simply call "apes"; and after a rather…bloody introduction I can see why the natives don't like'em. From what I could gather from my own personal encounter, along with Amily's; they're a warrior race of some-sort, they have a deep seated hatred for dragons, they're not too bright…well the ones I fought weren't the smartest, but they're strong and relentless. They're somewhat like wolves…only the wolves in this case are mentally challenged and smell like shit, and like wolves they have an alpha; the one I saw was bigger than the others and knew how to strategize, and spoke in coherent sentences…I didn't actually fight him though."

Michael takes Hades out and spins the cylinder, then puts back into its holster

"It would've been suicide to take him and his lackeys head on, so I took the easy way and ended that fight before it began. A little after that conflict I ran into a more feral creature; a reptile-canine hybrid of sorts, Amily calls it a "death-hound", it seemed like any kind of wild dog looking for a meal or defending its territory from invaders; given how bad it smelled, along with its appearance: death-hound is an appropriate name. She mentioned other kinds of creatures that were dangerous, but personally most of them didn't seem like they would pose a threat to me and by extension: her."

The sound of something moving catches Michael's attention; he pulls out Hades and inspects the surrounding area, then comes back after a few minutes

"False alarm, it was just Amily. Now…where was I again? Oh right; apparently some heavy shit went down seven years ago, like post-apocalyptic heavy, but given how everything seems fine now, I guess the natives must have resolved it…somehow. Speaking of apocalypse: Amily has been asking me some more…personal questions. She asked about my family, earth, and if everyone was like me, wearing this armor and carrying all these deadly weapons; I told her it was just too hard to explain, I could tell she wasn't satisfied with my answer. Which led her to asking me if I was a warrior of some sort, I simply told her I was a survivor; she was confused by my answer, but didn't press it any further."

Michael suddenly grips his head and groans in pain

"I've been-hngh…I've been having these sudden migraines ever since that encounter with the apes; I'm not sure what's causing it, all I know is Amily seems to be getting them too. They usually last about ten-to-twenty seconds, the longest one was a whole minute. I've got a couple of theories: 1. the apes hit my head hard enough to cause some brain trauma, but that doesn't really explain why Amily is experiencing them as well. 2. My body is so alien to this world that it is trying to adapt to a magic environment and Amily's brain can't process a form like mine."

He pauses and looks around; the feeling of someone watching him feels very strong

"Last theory is that…something or someone is causing it, after my fight with the apes I saw…someone watching from the tree-line; I couldn't make out any features aside from the color black. Just looking at it sent tremors through my brain until I had to look away, and now every-so-often I see something black in my peripheral just watching me a good few feet away, then me or Amily will experience a headache. I think it's probably some kind of guardian spirit of this world making sure I'm not some kind of world ending threat; or it's a just demon waiting for me to fall, and then use my body. All I really know is that it's some kind of **Ghost** watching me."

Michael stretches and yawns

"We're within twenty miles of the beacon; we might reach it later today if it doesn't rain again." Michael yawns again, "This is Michael Santiago; signing off"

Michael reaches forward to hit the stop button, but the sound of something moving in the forest catches his attention again; he pulls out Hades once more and goes off to patrol the area. Next to the tree he was resting against stands a figure, their form is obscured by the night and their dark clothing; light reflects off of the area where their left eye is as they stare intently at the camera. They fade away in a reddish-black mist as Michael can be heard returning to camp.

"Fuckin' rabbits" Michael mutters as he returns to the laptop, "Hopefully I can get some sleep."

He hits the stop button, folds it, and puts it back into its bag

"Let lady luck be on my side and make the next day easy to endure." Michael says as he moves to his resting place, "Tactic and strength is one thing, but sometimes all you need is good lucky."

Michael remains vigilant as he goes to sleep, listening to the sounds of the forest for any kind of threat; several minutes pass until he finally falls asleep. A half hour passes in the silent camp; the sound of someone walking towards the camp is heard, they chuckle in the darkness when they reach the edge of the camp; they watch Michael and Amily sleeping on the ground. The figure claps, and a blanket materializes on Amily.

"Bravo Mr. Santiago, Bravo." The figure says with an amused tone, "You survived the locals; now let's see how long she can survive under your care."

* * *

 **5 hours later**

Michael awakens feeling groggy and sore; he pulls out a rock from under him and grumbles as he tosses it away. He looks over to Amily, and sees she's still asleep; he notices a blanket but doesn't think anything of it.

Michael stands up and stretches, listening closely to his surroundings for any danger; he hears rustling and looks towards Amily as she awakens, looking a little surprised by the blanket.

"Did you put this on me?" she asked with a yawn as she stood up

"I don't think I did", was Michael's sleepy response, "Somebody must've snuck into the camp while we were sleeping and put it on you."

Michael chuckled at the last statement for a few seconds but quickly realized what he said and began panicking a little.

"Someone got into the camp…while we were asleep…" Amily said quietly, "They got close enough to put a blanket on me, and…"

"Let's just go before they come back." Michael said as he picked up the medical bag, "The fact that someone just walked in here gives us another reason to get out of this damned forest."

Amily begins doing some stretches as Michael gets the rest of his gear packed up, the sound of the forest creatures filling the morning air as she looked around

"Looks like the sky finally cleared up." She commented as she looked upward

Michael stopped loading the Red curtain as he looked up with an amused face

"Guess today might be a good day after all." He said as he finished loading, then face-palmed, "I probably just jinxed us."

"Hey we've been lucky so far without anything trying to kill us", Amily stated, "so far our only problem has been the rain, what's the worst that can happen today?"

"Why did you say that?!" Michael said under his palm, "Now something really bad is going to happen."

"Oh come now, I'm sure you can deal with whatever comes our way." Amily says in a sarcastic tone, "You big strong lady."

"And now something big and loud is gonna come out and…did you just call me a lady?!" Michael semi-shouted

"Yes…did I say it wrong?"

"No, you didn't say it wrong, but we've been over this already. I am a male, you are referring to me as the opposite gender and-"

"Are you sure you're a male?" Amily cut him off, "Because you sound as whiny as Frost."

Amily realized what she just said and hung her head in shame, being reminded of the tragedy that had occurred a week ago

"Oh shut up Dom…" Michael mumbled to himself, and then groaned in disappointment at what he said

The next few minutes were spent in an uncomfortable silence as Michael got his gear packed up and his weapons loaded

"All right", Michael said as he put his helmet on, "let's get moving."

"Shouldn't we take the blanket?"

"Why should we take the blanket?"

"Well…it seems rude to leave there in the dirt."

"What if the blanket…uh…has something to track us? Or it might be laced with diseases and stuff." Michael pointed out

"Well, if there was something to track us, I'm sure you'd find it; and why would someone give someone else a blanket with the intent on getting them sick?"

"In order to…to…uh…" Michael stammered, quickly realizing what he was referencing to, "Never mind, just get the blanket and let's get going."

Michael leaned against a tree as Amily went to get the blanket, she returned with the blanket in her mouth; Michael took the blanket and put it in the medical supply bag and they set off.

Half an hour passes as they walk, while listening closely to their surroundings and taking in the sun light of a great morning

"How about a little travelling music?" Michael suggested as he pulled out the iPod

"That would be nice." Amily said tiredly, then put on a serious face, "But please don't let it be that "screamo" stuff as you would call it."

Michael rolled his eyes as he began skipping through songs ( **should probably point** **out that he doesn't know the number combination to unlock the iPod, given it was Dom's. He can still change the music from the lock screen** )

Michael skipped through songs as they continued walking, each one either being a guitar riff or techno beat

"Why did Dom leave the shuffle on? It's not helping me much." Michael mumbled as he continued skipping songs until he found one that he deemed worth playing, "finally."

 _ **[The Legend of Zelda: the wind waker- outset island]**_

Amily stopped for a moment to listen to the song, it made her feel relaxed for some reason; she couldn't tell why, but the tune of the song made her feel at home

"Is there a story to this song?" Amily asked as she resumed walking, "Like some of the other songs we listened to."

"Well…yes and no", Michael began, "the song itself doesn't have a story to it, but the song is a part of a story."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

"Do you want to me to stop the music and explain it or do you want to keep walking and enjoy the music?"

"Can't you walk and tell me? You could just make the music quieter to make it easier." Amily pointed out

"Well it's a very long story." Was Michael's response, "and I don't want to bore you with details."

"Well…we do have a long walk ahead of us don't we?" Amily said nervously, "It'll be nice to hear a story."

" _Am I really going to tell her the legend of Zelda story line? Do I want to? Do I want to hear her ask me about for the remainder of this trip?"_ Michael thought as he sighed

"It all begins in the sky era" Michael began, "during the 25th year celebration of a school in a city in the sky. Our hero is a boy named Link…"

* * *

 **8 hours later**

Michael is carrying Amily at this point; her legs had gotten tired 2 hours ago

"…and the final blow was struck as the master-sword was thrust downward into the head of Gannondorf, not by the reincarnation of the hero of time; but by a boy who had enough courage to fight the forces of evil, he who carried the wind waker had done something that the hero of time could not do. He had defeated Gannondorf, and made his return impossible. The old king of Hyrule appeared before Link and Zelda and asked them to forgive him and his people for what they had done. The two of them are taken back to the surface and reunited with their friends; they would return to Outset Island to celebrate and Link is finally able to see his sister again."

"So he finally got to go home?"

"Yeah and there's a lot more to the story…but I don't know the rest of it."

"So the Hero of the Wind put a stop to Gannon once and for all?!" Amily asked as Michael had set her down, "He wasn't even part of some dumb prophecy, yet he still did so much simply because he felt like he had to."

"The spirit of the hero is eternal, it only takes courage to-", Michael stopped what he was saying when he felt the tracker vibrate, "Looks like we're close."

"We're close to the bacon?"

"Beacon"

"Whatever, how far are we?"

"We're", Michael said as he pulled out the tracker and hit the power button, "fifteen feet away. We shaved off two hours of the time I originally estimated it would take to get here, nice."

 _ **[Final fantasy VII- victory fanfare]**_

"Quiet you", Michael said as he paused the song, "Hopefully this beacon isn't in another fucking cave, I've had enough of caves."

The two of them resumed walking

"Maybe it's resting in a flower bed, and it's surrounded by a lot of bees." Amily suggested jokingly, "Or maybe it's in the water temple."

"Okay, the first seems like something I can deal with; I have body armor that pretty much prevents outside threats from getting into it." Michael then glared at her, "As for the second one: Why would you suggest something so terrible?!"

"I'm just joking, but really though what if it is in the water temple? What do you do then?"

"Stop talking about the water temple."

After a couple minutes of walking through the tree line they see where the beacon's signal is broadcasting from

"Of course it's a temple, why wouldn't it be a temple?! I couldn't just have been sitting on a rock." Michael complained, "Don't tell me I have to do some convoluted bullshit to open doors and find keys…"

Amily ignored Michael's ranting and began walking towards the temple

" _It might be someone's home_ ", She observed, " _Although it seems to be empty right now, maybe whoever lives in there is out hunting; so we might run into them later."_

She continued looking over the temple for signs of danger; nothing seemed to say there was any kind of threats evident.

" _Wait…why would anyone live out here in the middle of nowhere?"_ she thought to herself while Michael began checking his guns, " _eh, maybe it's empty and I'm just being a little paranoid."_

She began walking back towards Michael, then cast a look at the temple one more time and saw something darted back into the shadows of the temple's top. It caught her off guard, but she didn't think anything of it; playing it off as a product of her paranoia.

"Temple looks Mayan or is it Aztec…they both look kinda the same, whatever. Unlike a Mayan temple, it doesn't have a large flight of stairs on two sides leading to the highest point. Several doorways suggest that the path of ascension is inside, most likely sets of stairs leading upward. Beacon is on ground level inside the structure, most likely sitting under rubble. Should be an easy grab, but it never hurts to be prepared now does it?"

Michael pulls out the Red curtain and set down the electronics bag.

"Tight corridors means close range combat; a shotgun is an ideal weapon." He puts Maria and Hades into their respective holsters, "The axe will be secondary in case I need to reload. Hopefully the beacon is Dom's rifle."

"Michael…I've been meaning to ask", Amily said as she neared Michael, "why do you want to retrieve the rest of those weapons? I mean, you've already got enough of them to keep yourself safe; why do you want to get them if it means going to the middle of nowhere?"

"It's a little hard to explain", Michael said with a sigh, "Let's just say they've got sentimental value."

"You've already told me enough about your world, so why is it so hard to tell me why they're so important to you?"

"I'm not very keen about sharing my past with some kid I haven't even known for a week." Michael said, anger very evident in his voice, "and to be honest, you haven't told me about yourself since we met."

Amily shrank under his gaze, she could tell he was glaring at her even with his face was covered by his helmet; she already knew what he was capable of, and opted against pressing the subject any further

Michael began walking towards the temple, Amily followed reluctantly

"You don't have to go in here with me y'know", Michael stated, "a couple minutes apart will do us some good right now. It'll be quick; I'll go into the temple and grab whatever the signal is broadcasting from, okay."

Michael looked over his shoulder as he walked and saw that Amily didn't think over his suggestion and continued to follow him with her head hung low, most likely moping

" _Really, are we gonna play this game now?_ "

As the two of them entered the temple, they couldn't shake this oppressive feeling; like something was breathing down their necks

"This is an evil place" Michael said in a rather monotonous tone

Amily couldn't help but stare at Michael for his sudden change of tone, he sounded as if someone forced him to say that. Something about his stance changed as well, like something was constricting him and making sure he stayed standing.

"Gah, Spider!" Michael shouted as he snapped out of dazed state, and proceeded to stomp on a rather large spider, "Diediediediediediediedie! Fuck you spawn of Satan!"

"Michael I think you've killed it already…" Amily said as Michael continued to stomp the spider into paste, "Michael? Michael?! MICHAEL?!"

"*huff* Fuck *pant* you spider bitch." Michael continued to stomp on the spider until the sound of his boot hitting the temple floor was heard, "Fucking *huff* spiders, can't go *huff* anywhere without one of them *pant* popping up."

After calming down, Michael resumed walking as if nothing had happened. Amily recovered from her own stupor and followed close behind

"Uh…Michael…"

"What?"

"Who's…uhh…who's Satan?"

Michael stopped on the spot and just stood there, as if waiting for someone to attack them. He groaned as he put his hand to the face of his helmet.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about religion right now." He said flatly

Michael continued walking before Amily could ask another question. Another couple of minutes pass as they walk deeper into the temple, finally coming across a rather large room; there were pillars in the room, obviously supporting the ceiling. Vines and cobwebs littered the area; in the center of the room was a podium.

"Is that…"Michael mumbled as he began walking towards the podium, axe at the ready to cut the vines around the podium

"Michael…" Amily began, but her words fell on deaf ears as Michael began hacking away at the vines that had wrapped around the podium

"Hello, little brother." Michael said in a quietly as he grabbed the rifle from the podium, "It's been too long."

Amily began looking around the room while Michael inspected the rifle for any problems. She noticed two other doors that lead into this room, but saw they were blocked off by rocks and other assorted debris.

" _If there's more than one way in…why block off two of the entrances?_ " Amily thought as she inspected the room, _"Something happened here, something that needed only one way in and one way out._ "

She continued looking around as Michael loaded his newly acquired weapon; starting with inspecting one of the doors she saw that it had several webs within the rubble, like they were holding them together. The dust and grime in this place suggested that it has been abandoned for some time now, but for some reason it still looked like someone kept this place clean. She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt cold, like one of Frost's attacks.

"Amily", she heard Michael say hoarsely

"What…" Her words died in her mouth when she Michael with his rifle at the ready

"RUN!" Michael shouted as he fired at the temple's ceiling

 _ **[Resident evil 5 - flying nightmare]**_

She was paralyzed with fear after the initial gunshot, but looked at the ceiling to see what Michael was firing at

"Sp-spiders…" she whimpered at the sight of at least a dozen giant (think frostbite spiders from Skyrim) spiders began descending from the ceiling. She started running as another shot rang out

"Kinda wish I had Jason's flamethrower right now." Michael said as he pulled the Red curtain from its holster and proceeded to run after Amily, "Just keep running Amily, I'll see you outside!"

Michael reached the entrance to the room as a spider jumped at him; it was immediately shot as it reached the highest point of its jump (3 or 4 feet off the ground)

"Of course they jump…" Michael mumbled as he kicked another spider to his left onto its back, and followed up with a buckshot to its abdomen

He continued running and killing any spiders that got within his range

"Amily, You okay?!" he shouted ahead, a chill ran through his body when he heard Amily scream in response, "HOLD ON! I'M COMING!"

" _We should've just left as soon as I got this damned rifle."_ He thought as he ran

He rounded another corner and saw Amily being pinned down by a big spider while smaller spiders wrapped webs around her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Michael shouted as he pulled out Hades and fired several shots at the larger spider's abdomen, then began grabbing and throwing the smaller spiders at the walls

"Hey, hey, hey; calm down I've got you." Michael said as he began ripping the webbing off of her struggling form

"Come lets-", Michael was cut off as a spider onto his back, "Get off me you fuck!"

The spider made several attempts at biting into Michael, but they couldn't penetrate his armor. After the spider's 9th attempt they finally penetrated the armor and got the tip of their fangs into Michael's skin.

"I Said: get off me you eight legged freak!" Michael shouted as he pushed the spider off him, and then shot its abdomen, he reached for the area it bit into, "Bastard actually got through."

Before Michael or Amily could do anything, more spiders pinned the two down and began webbing them

"No, NO! Get the fuck off of me!" Michael yelled, panic clear in his voice, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"Michael, Michael!" Amily shouted, "HELP ME! Please!"

As Michael struggled, his limbs began to feel numb as his vision begins to get fuzzy.

" _Venom…"_

He still tried to fight the spiders, but could not put enough force into his strikes as the webbing got thicker and thicker.

As Amily cried out for help, Michael's vision was taken…elsewhere; he found himself in a familiar hardware store in Texas, the feeling of rope wrapping around him. The spiders were replaced with people of varying ages and ethnicities, a hungry look on their faces as he was tied up. To his left he saw Paul and Ivan, both unconscious from an earlier fight. The screams of the young dragoness were replaced with that of his younger brother; he looked in the direction where the young one was being dragged off to.

"DOM", Michael shouted desperately, rage evident in his voice, "DOM LOOK AT ME!"

"M-Michael w-who's…", "Dom" baffled fearfully

"DOM LOOK AT ME! We're going to be okay!" Michael shouted deliriously, "I'm going to get us out of here okay!"

"Michael what…", "Dom was cut off as "rope" was wrapped around his head

"I'LL FIND YOU; WE'LL GET OUT OF THIS! ALL OF US!" Michael shouted as "Dom" was dragged away by "Big-smiley"

Michael continued to struggle against the "ropes" until his body was finally wrapped up completely

"Never…eat…me…" Michael mumbled as he faded into unconsciousness

The spiders began to carry Michael to their egg cluster, hoping to use him as food for the spiders that will hatch soon

* * *

 **SPIDERS 8^(**

* * *

 **Michael has reclaimed: Dom's Vengeance (formerly known as "The Long Eye")**

 **Amily's equipment: still empty**


	13. First Nightmare: Raid

Michael "woke up" to find himself in restraints, the room he is in fills him with a familiar feeling of dread

"Containment…cell 83…located…2 miles…under the Gentek…labs." He said hoarsely

He began thrashing against his restraints despite how heavy his limbs felt

"Come on…Michael…you've gotten loose before." He mumbled as he struggled

He continued to pull at his restrains to no avail; the room began to shake violently as he stopped to think of another way out of his restraints. He could hear parts of the ground and walls begin to crack from the vibrations, eventually he fell from the spot he was restrained from as the wall cracked apart.

"That was different." Was his only comment as he stood up, "Why the hell is everything gray?"

True to his observation, the room and door leading outward were covered in a gray hue. He could see light coming in from the cracks in the walls and floor, along with the glass in the door.

"Surprised I'm not in the damned jump-suit", Michael said as he looked himself over, "although I still feel naked without the rest of my stuff."

He began to look over the room in the hopes of finding some answers as to why he's back here again. Over to the left side of the room where Doctor Young's observation desk used to be; sat his younger brother's rifle, along with a note and a two boxes of ammo

"Hmm..." was his only response as he walked over and picked up the rifle and ammo, "what the hell is going on?"

He picked up the note and began reading it over:

" _Michael,_

 _ʞ_ _ɔ_ _ɐq_ _ **ʇǝʍ**_ _pᴉdnʇs_ _no_ _ **ʎ**_

 _ʇ_ ɐʎl _q_ _ **ɐʞʎɔ**_

 _ **~G**_ _ **3"**_

"Well…that was pointless." Michael mumbled as he crumpled the paper and threw it away, "Time to get the hell out of here."

As he walked towards the door leading outward, he noticed the Red curtain resting against the wall on the right of the door; two boxes of shells rested near it. He said nothing as he picked it up and loaded it. He took a deep breath as he put his hand on the doorknob and twisted, then pushed the door open

"Huh, I expected-", he was cut off as an alarm began to blare, "There we go."

 _! WARNING! WARNING! CONTAIMENT BREACHED! ALL KEY PERSONELL EVACUATE! SYSTEMATIC PURGE WILL BEGIN IN *_ _ **45**_ _* MINUTES!_

"If I remember correctly; the system purge is a release of the Nexus toxin, and then blowing up the rebirth labs." Michael mused as he began walking towards the cell block exit, "forty-five minutes, seems like enough time."

Music began to play through the speaker system as he began to run towards the exit

 _ **[Resident evil 6- the mercenaries]**_ or _**[Resident evil 5- in flames or assault fire]**_

" _And now music is playing from the PA's? Great."_ He thought as he ran past zombies, barely dodging blind swings and grab attempts

He heard a familiar growl as he was about to round the next corner, he took Red curtain from its holster and quickly turning around to shoot an airborne target to his right

"I don't have time to play with freaks like you." He commented as a mutated body fell past him, "Leapers, always a pain in th-"

He cut off as something grabbed him and threw him at a nearby wall, the sound of the impact began to rouse and enrage nearby infected

"Never forget about the nearby "alpha" zombie whenever there's a horde." Michael mumbled as he dusted himself off and pulled out the curtain, "Come on big guy, let's see how far I can get that brain of yours scattered."

Michael charged towards the 7 foot tall beast of a man and ducked under their next strike, then brought the Red curtain to their face and reduced their head into a mush made up of skull and gray matter

"And when an Alpha dies", Michael turned his attention to the approaching horde, "pheromones are released from the body that mark an uninfected target."

" _Which is a little confusing in my case; I mean I am technically infected but immune to the whole "becoming feral" part of the infection, so the common infected should ignore me, and yet they don't."_

He began fighting through the horde with a combination of unarmed strikes and using his two guns as clubs

" _I'm a brown belt in taekwondo and a red belt in karate"_ Michael thought as he kicked an approaching zombie, " _I spent 9 months training with a wakizashi. None of that prepares you to fight your way through a horde of zombies."_

He heard a gurgling sound to his left and pounced on a zombie in front of him, then proceeded to beat their skull in; and looked behind him on his right to see 4 zombies being melted by a red liquid.

"There's always a Bloater." Michael mumbled as he turned to look at the mutant, "Spits noxious acid and explodes sometimes."

The mutant in question had several blisters across parts of its exposed skin, most of which were surrounding the stomach area

" **You** will explode when I kill you", Michael said as he ran away from the mutant, "and I don't want to be near you when that happens."

As Michael got further away, the mutant's blisters began to swell and convulse as its mouth began to fill with acid. Michael turned back to it and fired off two shots from Dom's rifle, hitting its stomach and head; causing it to explode in an acidic mess

"You poor fat bastard", Michael commented as the acid began melting nearby zombies, "now then, the exit should be just around the corner."

 _! *_ _ **30**_ _* MINUTES REMAINING UNTIL PURGE! ALL KEY PERSONELL PLEASE EVACUATE!_

He continued running and fighting his way through the horde, every so often to reloading his guns

"Fuck", Michael hissed as he neared the door, remembering something, "I need clearance in order to use the elevator."

The sound of a woman crying got his attention; the sobs sent chills up his spine

"That crying girls around", He says fearfully, "Knowing my luck she's probably near someone who has a high clearance."

Michael began to follow the crying, not questioning why he was able to hear it over the blaring alarms or zombies; weaving through the infected horde until he reached where the cries came from

"Cell ninety-seven", he said with a sigh, "Odds are Doc Salim has the keycard and is most likely hiding in a storage closet."

He peered into the cell through the observation window for any kind of hint about what's in there and almost fell back in surprise as a zombie launched itself at the door on the other side

"Or you know, Doc Salim is the one with the key and is infected." He observed, "Figures she would lock herself in the cell; now how to I get it without enraging her?"

The zombie in the room threw itself at the door again, making the infected doctor in the room look at the door to investigate the disturbance

" _Can't let her see me_ ", Michael thought as he ducked behind the door, " _Figures she'd be a witch."_ ( **L4d2 special infected, I couldn't come up with something better** )

Michael waited until the zombie launched itself against the door again and opened it just before the impact, causing it to stumble out into the hall where he clubbed it over the head with the rifle

" _Now comes the hard part"_ , He thought as he entered the room, _"She still has the key on her, so I need to get within reach and just take it, and most likely run."_

Michael slowly crept towards the witch, her sobs beginning to disorient him

" _Stay focused, don't lose your goal Michael",_ he thought to himself as he got closer, _"just grab the keycard and haul ass."_

He stood at least 9 inches away from the sobbing doctor, slowly reaching to her side where the keycard hung from

" _Twist and pull_ ", Michael thought as his fingers wrapped around the edge of the card

 _! PURGE WILL BEGIN IN *_ _ **10**_ _* MINUTES! KEY PERSONELL EVACUATE NOW! NEXUS TOXIN HAS BEEN *_ _ **RELEASED**_ _*!_

Michael quickly pulled the key quickly as the announcement startled him, causing the witch to look back at him and begin growling angrily

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" he shouted as he ran away from the now shrieking doctor, nearly tripping over the zombie he killed earlier as he reached the door leading out into the hall; quickly regaining his stature as he impacts with the door of the cell across the hall, he continued running with the witch in pursuit. The hall to the left of the cell block had begun to fill with a green mist

" _Those claws of hers can tear through this armor in a couple seconds_ ", He thought as he charged through the horde, " _so a wall of flesh won't do much to stop her."_

He could hear the zombies being ripped apart behind him as he continued running towards the elevator, the witch screaming angrily all the while. The music was now drowning out the alarms and the infected horde as he continued running, the witch's shrieks getting ever closer to him.

" _Wait…why the fuck am I running from her?"_ He thought as he remembered his guns, " _All it takes is one shot."_

He reached for the Red curtain as he slowed down to a sprint, twisting around at a quick speed as the witch swung at him; barely dodging her claws as they passed his face while he brought the curtain up to her neck and pulled trigger, effectively decapitating her.

"BITCH!" was Michael's only response as her head flew by from the momentum

 _! PURGE WILL BEGIN IN *_ _ **5**_ _* MINUTES! YOU'RE ALL ON YOUR OWN AT THIS POINT!_

"That's my cue to leave." He said as he resumed his run to the elevator, the green mist getting closer to him as he runs

As he reaches the elevator, he sees the Nexus toxin is pouring in from the other hallways along with an infected horde. He quickly swipes the key and scabs the doctors severed head to gain access; he hears the doors begin to open slowly as he hears some of the infected begin to run

"Not now, PLEASE don't do this to me now." He mumbled in a panicked tone as he got the Red curtain ready, "Come on, hurry up and open."

 _Elevators open_

He quickly ran into the elevator and hit the button (several times) that would send him to ground level; as he pushed the button, a zombie broke out into a full on sprint towards the elevator, they lunged for the elevator as it closed quickly, severing their arm as they reached for Michael.

"Surely it can't get any worse?" Michael said as he slumped down against the wall, elevator music began to play, "fuck."

Michael felt the elevator shake as the rebirth labs exploded beneath him

"That's one nightmare dealt with." He muttered as he stood up from his slumped position, "now onward to Smith and his-"

Michael gripped his head as he began to have a headache and fell to his knees from the intensity of the feeling. He remained in this position for a few minutes until the elevator doors opened, and he stepped out.

He looked around at the architecture with a disgusted feeling

"And to think, these bastards used tax-payer mon-", his voice trailed as a figure rounded the corner

"M-Michael?"

"Amily?"

Suddenly he began to scream out in pain as he felt his head begin to split apart as memories began flooding in, their meeting, the temple, and the small discussions. The world began to fade away and his limbs began to feel heavy, like they were tied up.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	14. In the weekend 8 (April fools chapter)

**_Crawling in my crawl (look it up on youtube)_**

* * *

Michael was wrapped up in webs

"Wait...why the hell am I still wrapped up?" he questioned, "I'm the protagonist!"

Suddenly he got dragon powers and escaped the spider webs and began blowing shit up with his overpowered human dragon powers like he was the main character in a poorly written fanfiction

He plowed through all the spiders

"AMILY!" he shouted as he ripped a spider in half

"MICHAEL!" she shouted from her prison

"AMILY!" he shouted as he freed her from her prison, "SHAUN!"

"Michael, they did things to me; unholy things." she whimpered

"Don't worry Amily, I can fix that!" he said triumphantly, "Mary sue powers, Activate!"

A white holy glow of epic holiness of epic proportions began to come out of Michael's beautifully epic face and engulf the two of them

"I don't feel any different." Amily said blankly after a minute of being covered by the white

"That's the point." Michael declared as it faded, "Look I have wings now!"

True to his words Michael had wings (which didn't change anything since he could already fly)

The rest of the temple exploded, allowing Michael to fly out of it and into the sky towards Warfang

"OH NO!" a random person in Warfang shouted, "A bad guy"

"No you big stupid" Michael said as he landed, "I'm a good guy."

"Okay then, lets be friends." Spyro said as he appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by Cynder and Sparx

"Yes lets all be friends, edgy edgy." Cynder added to the conversation

"Can't stop the Schmooze" Sparx declared

"SHut up sparx" everyone shouted at the same time

"Hark, what is that huge shadow over there?" some random asshole in the crowd asked

"Oh no, it's Malefor" random asshole #2 shouted

"LETS KICK HIS ASS!" Cynder yelled as she ran forward

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" spyro yeahed as he followed

the two of them never got of the ground

"Oh no, he's too powerful." Spyro declared, "Michael, only you can defeat him."

"I'll do it." he said with a lot of edge in his voice, "My edgyness can pierce the heavens. Just like the razor blade into my wrist when i cut myself after my totally dead parents/guardians/whatever abuse me for no reason other then poorly written character development."

Michael took to the air and flew towards the big stupid shadow thing

"HEY YOU!"

Ŵ̷̶͎̳̦̲̼̯̹̠̩̟͓͖̼͎͒͆͋̐̀ͦ̍ͩ̅̾͑ͯ̃͜͞ͅĥ̛͓͔͔̰͓̞̮͗̅ͭ̇͂ͭͧͨ͑̅͛̀̀̈́̑̈́ͩ͟͢͞͞a͐̉̾̍͜͠͏̨̞̼̩̳͇̖̺͍̗̘͓̺ṱ̵̰̮͙̠̣̞̖̠ͭ̆ͧ̈̏̄ͯ̔ͤͫ̃̆̕͜͢͝ͅ?̡ͮ̄̍ͪͫ̆͆͏̨͙͉̮̰̞̟̰̳ Malefor asked

" _Damn this guy sounds edgier the me._ " Michael thought as he approached, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"nuh uh." Malefor said

"uh huh" Michael retorted

"nuh uh."

"uh huh"

"nuh uh."

"uh huh"

"nuh uh"

"uh huh"

"nuh uh."

"uh huh"

"nuh uh"

* * *

 **down on the ground with the peples**

* * *

"He's so brave" a random jet black dragoness stated

"Yes he is." another one added, this one looked like a bottle of coke-a-cola

"I wanna have his babies!" declared one who looked like a living rave

Then they all began to argue and fight amongst themselves about who got to bone Michael

"He's a real hero" spyro commented as he got a man boner for a dude named Michael

* * *

 **back in the sky**

* * *

"ENOugh" malefor sniffled, "EDGY BEAM ATTACK!"

"ARGH, EDGYNESS; MY ONLY WEAKNESS!" Michael shouted as he felled to the ground

"HA HA, My edginess is supreme!" Malifloor declared as he did some pelvic thrusts

"IN my last breath...I Curse Sparx!" Michael said as he ded

"THE WORLD IS MINE!" Killing floor declared

"not soe fast!" super Michael declared

"But i killlllllllled you!" Malefor said like a little girl who's toy go taken away

"Bitch I'm the hero."

* * *

 **In the afterlife a few seconds ago**

* * *

"Michael." a voice called out to him, "get the fuck up!"

Michael felt himself get bitch slapped

"Who the hell are you old MAN!"

"I'm your great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather."

"What do you want?"

"All the men in your family on you father's side were dragons ,or some kind of shitty overused trope that's run it's course, and you're one too. so go beat up Malefor with your edge powers while i go fight the Vietnamese." his old man shouted from his soapbox

"OKay ghost man." Michael said as he Mary sued himself back to life

* * *

 **the present in the world of the living not-dead**

* * *

"SUPER EDGY BEAM!" Michael shouted a light began to emanate from his crotch, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Malefor screamed as he got totally vaporized

"We're saved!" the world shouted

"YAY!" Michael shouted as he danced

Michael flew down and picked a random dragoness from the crowd, she looked like she was made of cardboard, then he went back to earth and the two of them did it for 15 hours

the end

* * *

 **Reasons why chapter 8 is taking so long**

 **Revision/writer's block- I was halfway through writing the chapter before I decided to read through it, I didn't like it; so I chose to rewrite it**

 **Technical issues- My laptops charger stopped working, so I've had to rely on my dad's charger; he needs his laptop for work, so I can't use it often**

 **Laziness/video games- I've been playing red dead redemption and brutal legend, and started a new run on fallout new vegas**


	15. bullshit

**Somethings going on with my laptop's battery so expect further delay**

 **Maybe a possible cancellation**

 **Sorry**


End file.
